NARUTO UZUMAKI NIDAIME KAMI
by By J
Summary: Uchiha Itachi acababa de masacrar a su clan dejando vivo solamente a su hermano Uchiha Sasuke, justo cuando va a escapar se encuentra con un grupo de aldeanos golpeando a un niño que el reconocio como Uzumaki Naruto jinchuriki del Kyubi. Itachi decide llevarselo con el fuera de la aldea y entrenarlo para cuando vuelva a esta. Itachi x Fem Kyubi y Naruto x Oc. No Lemon ni Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

*Nos encontramos viendo como Itachi esta masacrando a todo su clan y esta a punto de matar a su padre y madre* -  
>+Mikoto (nombre de la madre de sasuke e itachi): porfavor, Itachi cuida de tu hermano y guialo por el bien -dijo a modo de peticion su madre- /+Fugaku (padre de Sasuke e itachi) : no le cuentes de nuestros planes del golpe de estado, que nuestro clan no pierda el respeto que aun conserva -dijo con los ojos cerrados- /+Itachi: Padre... Madre... Lo siento -dijo para despues asesinarlos - era lo unico que podia hacer -dijo llorando y despues se fue rumbo a la entrada de Konoha para irse y jamas volver-

*ahora nos encontramos viendo a varios aldeanos golpeando a un indefenso niño rubio ojiazul quien se encontraba llorando por los fuertes golpes* /+Naruto: porque! Porque me golpean?! -grito mientras seguia llorando-  
>+Aldeano 1: todavia lo preguntas mounstro! Por tu culpa mis hijos no tienen madre tu se las quitaste! -dijo mientras pateaba al rubio en las costillas-  
>+Naruto: yo no hice nada de lo que usted dice señor -grito y despues empezo a toser sangre- ' ' '  
>+Aldeano 2: dejemoslo por hoy, mañana asesinamos a ese mounstro -dijo rompiendole una botella en la cabeza- /+Aldeano 3: tienes razon, por ahora disfrutemos la fiesta -dijo pateandolo-

*cuando todos se fueron vemos a Naruto escribiendo algo en el suelo "Feliz cumpleaños" es lo que decia entonces una lagrimas calleron de los ojos del rubio, despues le soplo borrando las letras y cayo desmayado, (es triste es muy triste :'( demasiado ), Itachi que vio todo eso derramaba lagrimas , no por matar a su clan, si no por como vivia ese chico y por lo que vio dedujo que eso se lo han hecho ya varias veces y lo seguirian haciendo entonces se acerco*

/+Itachi: te llevare conmigo, seras mi aprendiz ,yo sere tu nuevo sensei y no permetire que te vuelvan a dañar -dijo Itachi mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y salia de konoha- ' ' ' '

*Ahora estamos viendo a Itachi sentado frente a una fogata, tiene a Naruto a su lado que esta despertando* ` ` /+Naruto: do.. donde estoy? Quien eres tu? -pregunto confundido el rubio- '  
>+Itachi: descuida yo no te hare daño y mi nombre es Itachi -dijo tranquilizando al rubio- ' ' '  
>+Naruto: tu no me odias? -pregunto el ojiazul- '  
>+Itachi: no, yo no te odio -dijo el pelinegro- oye por cierto, hoy es tu cumpleaños? -pregunto al ojiazul- /+Naruto: si, por que? -pregunto con temor- ' /+Itachi: te dare un regalo -dijo sacando un kunai de los utilizados por el yomdaime- ten, este kunai me lo dio mi amigo Shisui antes de morir, el dijo que el cuarto hokage se lo dio en una de las misiones que estubo con el -dijo entregandole el kunai de tres picos-  
>' +Naruto: gracias! , hermano -dijo sorprendiendo a Itachi- ' /+Itachi: denada, quieres comer? -pregunto- ' /+Naruto: claro! -dijo feliz el rubio, empezaron a comer y mediahora despues- ' /+Itachi: y cual es tu nombre? -pregunto- ' /+Naruto: mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki -dijo alegremente-  
>+Itachi: bueno Naruto, es hora de dormir-dijo acostandose en el suelo- ' /+Naruto: bien nii-san -dijo tambien acostandose, despues ambos quedaron dormidos y al dia siguiente.. - ' /+Itachi: bien Naruto ahora iremos a Suna, pero antes entrenaremos un poco lo que significa, hasta que tengas el nivel de un anbu ' '  
>+Naruto: exelente nii-san, que haremos primero? -pregunto- '

/+Itachi: te enseñare control de chakra, algunos jutsus y te dare un pergamino que (robo) pedi prestado es del cuarto hokage y si en tres años has logrado el nivel de un anbu te dare dos regalos -dijo- ' ' ' '  
>+Naruto: encerio nii-san? -emocionado- ' ' '  
>+Itachi: si, ahora a entrenar, primero te enseñare el kage bushin no jutsu (es asi? ) -despues de explicarle y enseñarle los sellos-  
>+Naruto: estoy listo nii-san -dijo haciendo la posicion de manos- kage bushin no jutsu (insisto, si es asi? ) -derrepente aparecen 100 rubios iperactivos cabezahueca XD - lo ise bien nii-san -pregunto- ' '  
>+Itachi: lo hiciste perfecto, esto te ayudara a entrenar los jutsus dep pergamino, asi que tomalo y estudia -dijo el pelinegro- ' '  
>+Naruto: donde esta? -pregunto- '  
>+Itachi: ahi junto a mis cosas esta en ese pergamino pequeño y liberas chakra en el sello -dijo- '  
>+Naruto: bien, -dijo y fue a tomar el pergamino mas pequeño y libero chakra en ella entonces de un puf aparecieron dos espadas (Kiba)- nii-san que esto? -pregunto- '  
>+Itachi: encerio! Naruto! Acabas de arruinar una de las sorpresas! -dijo un poco desepcionado- ' '  
>+Naruto: me daras estas espadas -dijo emocionado el rubio - ' '  
>+Itachi: hasta que cumplas lo que te pedi -dijo el pelinegro tomando las espadas- ' ' ' '  
>+Naruto: -ojos de chachorito no jutsu- ohh vamos damelas damelas porfa vamos yo se que quieres damelas porfavor vamo vamos andale yo se que tu quieres vamos porfa damelas damelas yo las quiero porfa damelas se que quieres darmelas si no me las das yo las tomo damelas siiiii? -enfado a itachi jalandolo levemente de la camisa y poniendo sus ojos de cachorro- ' '  
>+Itachi: esta bien pero sera mas entrenamiento -dijo soltandose del agarre del ojiazul- '  
>+Naruto: no importa lo lograre -dijo el rubio- '  
>+Itachi: bueno empezemos con control de chakra quiero que mandes chakra a tus pies, no mucho no poco si no lo necesario, y despues escales ese arbol sin usar las manos -dijo señalando un arbol no muy grande ni muy chico- '  
>+Naruto: si nii-san -entonces concentro chakra en sus pies fue corriendo hacia el arbol pero este se rompio- demasiado -se dijo asi mismo concentro menos y fue corriendo hacia otro arbol pero el ojiazul se cayo de cabeza- muy poco -se volvio a decir a si mismo-  
>*despues de dos horas ya lo podia hacer a la perfeccion* ' ' ' +Naruto: nii-san lo eh logrado! -grito yse acerco a Itachi- ' '  
>+Itachi: bien, ahora vamos a aquel lago y intentas caminar por el agua es casi lo mismo -dijo- ' '  
>+Naruto: esta bien nii-san -dijo dirigiendose hacia el lago que Itachi le habia dicho, entonces comenzo concentro chakra en sus pies y camino en el lago unos segundos despues se cayo en el agua y salio del lago todo empapado y siguio intentandolo por otra hora hasta que lo logro- lo logre nii-san -dijo felizmente- '  
>+Itachi: bien hecho Naruto; ahora haz cien clones, 1 entrenara conmigo para que sepa utilizar a Kiba (la espada) los otros aprenderan los jutsus que estan en los pergaminos -dijo- '  
>+Naruto: no podia hacer eso con el control de chakra? -pregunto- '  
>+Itachi: si, si podias, pero es el castigo de haber descubierto tu regalo antes de tiempo -dijo sonriendole al ojiazul que se molesto un poco- '  
>+Naruto: eres malo nii-san -dijo haciendo un puchero- bueno empezemos -dijo el rubio creando los 100 clones- '

*Y asi paso todo un año de entrenamiento y Naruto ya dominaba a Kiba, el Rasengan, el lanzamiento de kunais desde un punto ciego, aumento sus reservas de chakra, el jutsu por el cual el cuarto hokage era reconocido lo dominaba a la perfeccion no necesitaba de sellos y por ultimo logro volverse el mejor amigo de kyubi y hoy es el dia de su cumpleaños y se encuentran en una casa de madera construida por itachi y Naruto* ' '

/+Itachi: oye nii-san ven a la cocina -dijo entonces el rubio salio de su habitacion- Feliz cumpleaños! -grito abrazando a su hermano- '  
>+Naruto: gra... gracias nii-san -dijo devolviendole el abrazo, entonces una voz suena en su mente- '  
>+Kyubi: mocoso, puedes crear un clon y transferirle mi conciencia -dijo el kyubi- te tengo un regalo -dijo para que el rubio lo hiciera- '  
>+Naruto: esta bien -entonces sale de su mente crea un clon y le transfiere la conciencia del Kyubi- '  
>+Kyubi: gracias, te molesta si uso un henge para usar mi apariencia humana -pregunto el gran kyubi- '  
>+Naruto: esta bien -dijo el ojiazul- '  
>+Itachi:asi eres tu? -pregunto sorprendido al ver al Kyubi- '  
>+Kyubi: si, esta soy yo -dijo, se habia transformado en una bella mujer con cabello rojo y ojos color azul, se veia de la misma edad que itachi tenia un cuerpo igual al de Kushina (pero no su cara) su rostro se veia hermoso- algun problema? -dijo con una voz dulce- /+Naruto: por que tu voz es diferente? Y... Siempre fuiste mujer? -pregunto curioso el rubio- '  
>+Kyubi: mi voz es diferente por que siendo zorro a cualquiera le cambiaria la voz y si, siempre eh sido mujer -dijo la peliroja- 


	2. Chapter 2

-  
>+Itachi: eres hermosa -se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que lo habia dicho en voz alta- ' /+Kyubi: etto... Gracias Itachi-kun -dijo igual de sonrojada- bueno Naruto mi ragalo tendra que esperar unos minutos -dijo entonces fue a la cocina y mediahora despues sale con un pastel- este es mi regalo es un pastel de chocolate, y no Naruto no tiene veneno -dijo dejando el pastel en la mesa- ' /+Naruto: gracias Kyubi-chan -dijo para despues tomar una rebanada- Kyubi-chan este es la mejor cosa que eh probado aparte del Ramen! -dijo comiendo aun mas pastel despues de acabarselo entre todos Itachi habla- ' /+Itachi: bien Naruto mi regalo es esto -y le da ah Naruto una caja- '  
>+Naruto: que esto? -dijo abriendo la caja y viendo varios kunais iguales a los que su hermano le habia dado- ' /+Itachi: son kunais especiales para que realizes el jutsu del cuarto hokage -le explico todo lo que tenia que hacer aunque era lo mismo que el hacia para hacer los sellos con los marcaba los lugares donde se transportaria- ' /+Naruto: gracias nii-san me seran de gran ayuda -dijo sonriendo en ese momento llega Kyubi con tazones de Ramen- /+Kyubi: veamos si mi Ramen supera al del viejo donde ivas a comer todo los dias -dijo entregandole a cada uno un tazon- '  
>+Naruto: Kyu-chan es... es... este es el mejor Ramen que eh comido -dijo devorandose todos los platos con Ramen exepto los de Kyubi e Itachi- /+Kyubi: lo sabia -dijo con sonrisa victoriosa- nadie come mi ramen sin decir que le encanto -presumio la hermosa mujer- '  
>+Itachi: a ti todo te queda bien amor -se tapo la boca y salio corriendo al darse cuenta lo que habia dicho- '  
>+Naruto: al parecer eres una rompe corazones Kyu-chan -dijo- '  
>+Kyubi: jejejeje etto no se de que hablas -dijo sonrojandose- '  
>+Naruto: creo que tendre que hacer algo para que tengas tu propio cuerpo -dijo pensativo el rubio- creo que ya se que podemos hacer -dijo emocionado- '  
>+Kyubi: que podemos hacer -pregunto- ' '  
>+Naruto: podemos crear un cuerpo de chakra puro -dijo- es posible verdad? -pregunto- '  
>+Kyubi: eso es posible pero se necesitaria un año de enviar constantemente chakra para crear un cuerpo que tenga todas las funciones de una humana -dijo igual de emocionado ya que ella tambien queria su cuerpo y no estar encerrada en el cuerpo de Naruto- '  
>+Naruto: y si tres personas lo envian al mismo tiempo... Sera menos la espera? -pregunto- '  
>+Kyubi: no, ya que el tiempo de espera es para que se forme el cuerpo no para acumular chakra -explico- '  
>+Naruto: oh ya veo y como le haremos quien estara mandando chakra por un año? -pregunto- '  
>+Kyubi: eso es muy facil, solo crea un clon con mucho mas chakra de lo normal y que el este mandando chakra al lugar donde crearas el cuerpo y cuando al clon se le agote el chakra justo antes que eso pase creas otro clon para que siga haciendo el trabajo y asi por un año hasta que acabes -explico- '  
>+Naruto: entonces mañana mismo empezamos -dijo emocionado y despues el clon (osea el cuerpo que estaba usando Kyubi) desaparecio y el rubio se dirigio a su habitacion para desansar- '

*Estamos viendo a Itachi sentado a la orilla de un rio se encuentra pensando* '

/+Pensamiento De Itachi: no puede ser que a mi me guste una demonio?... Aunque es una demonio bastante linda... Pero que estoy pensando? -penso- bueno ya! Si me gusta! ... Pero seria raro salir con un clon de Naruto -entonces regreso a casa y se dispuso a dormir- Continuara...

(Notas del Autor: disculpen si hay cosas que no entiendan, es que era joven,alocado y no sabia que escribia XD. aunque sigo teniendo la misma edad. Bien este capitulo es mas corto que el anterior porque el dia que lo escribi no tenia ganas de hacer nada, y aprovechando, tengo que decir que este fic ya esta escrito hasta el capitulo 19, se va ir poniendo mas interesante entre mas capitulos suba, o por lo menos eso creo Rinnegan tendra una evolucion que se llamara "Eien Rinnegan" (Nombre super original) y este sera el Dojutsu mas fuerte de cosa que tengo que decir es que Naruto no tendra el contrato de los Zorros,todavia, pero si tendra el de los fenix. lo ultimo que tengo que decir es que mas adelante habra crossovers con otras 4 series,eso lo explico en un capitulo. y hasta la proxima)

PD: soy adicto a las comas :p y subo fics desde el celular ya que no tengo compu, por eso son tan cortos los capitulos.

Actualizare muy seguido para llegar al capiulo hasta donde tengo escrito. 


	3. Chapter 3

*Al dia siguiente vemos a Itachi entrenando con Naruto y Kyubi esta cocinando en una parrilla* '  
>+Naruto: Itachi nii-san te tengo una sorpresa -dijo el hiperactivo rubio- '  
>+Itachi: eh? Que es? -pregunto el ojinegro- '  
>+Naruto: bueno yo y Kyubi estamos haciendo... Naa mejor te lo digo en un año -dijo Naruto empuñando a Kiba- ahora que tal si hacemos un combate uno contra uno nii-san -dijo poniendose en pose de batalla- '  
>+Itachi: esta bien Naruto -dijo poniendose en pose de batalla-  
>*Entonces Naruto creo varios clones para distraer a Itachi mientras el original se escondia y realizaba la tecnica de lanzar kunais desde un punto ciego pero esta vez los hacia con los kunais especiales para teletransportarse, mientras tanto Itachi atacaba con su katana a todos los rubios iperactivos entonces cuando acaba con todos el Naruto original sale de su escondite y empuñaba a Kiba para enfrentarse a Itachi entonces comienza una gran batalla de espadas solo se oia una melodia de choque de metales entonces Naruto crea un clon y este comienza a distraer a Itachi mientras Naruto prepara un Rasengan, cuando lo tiene terminado va corriendodirecto a Itachi para estrellarselo en el pecho entonces al ver esto Itachi salta esquivando el ataque pero el clon aparece tras de el y le da un golpe mandandolo al suelo* '<br>/+Itachi: bien hecho hermano, pero hay un problema -dijo desapareciendo en un puf demostrando que estaba todo el tiempo peleando con un clon- '  
>+Naruto: oooohh! Nii-san, no otravez -dijo sentandose en el suelo- '  
>+Itachi: jeje, siempre caes -dijo- pero bueno en este año te enseñare jutsus -dijo viendo a Naruto- '  
>+Naruto: genial! Cuales? -pregunto-  
>+Itachi: bueno primero necesitamos saber cuales son tus afinidades elementales, sabes cuales son? -pregunto- '  
>+Kyubi: yo se! Las afinidades de Naruto Son el aire y agua, y con las mias tiene tierra y fuego, osea que posee 4 afinidades elementales -dijo- y por cierto ya tengo la comida hecha -dijo entonces Naruto al oir eso corrio hacia donde tenian la comida- '  
>+Naruto: si, tu comida es perfecta Kyu-chan -dijo el rubio mientras comia- '  
>+Itachi: si, es sabrosa -dijo comiendo pero no tanto como el ojiazul- '  
>+Kyubi: me alegra que te guste Itachi-kun -cuando termino de decir esto Naruto golpeo la mesa- '  
>+Naruto: lo sabia -dijo confundiendo a Kyubi e Itachi- '  
>+Kyubi: sabias que Naruto? -pregunto- '  
>+Naruto: estas enamorada de Itachi -dijo sin mas- '  
>+Kyubi: etto... De de de que ha hablas Na Naruto? -nerviosa- '  
>+Naruto: de que amas a Itachi nii-san y tengo pruebas, la primera solo a el lo llamas con el kun y te sonrojas cuando te dice un cumplido -dijo sonrojando tanto a Itachi como a Kyubi- asi que no te preocupes Itachi nii-san, ella te ama como tu la amas a ella -dijo- '  
>+Kyubi: etto... mmmmm... Esta bien me gusta, algun problema? -grito entonces Itachi se pone un color rojo jamas imaginado y se desmaya- Itachi-kun? Que te pasa? -dijo viendo a Itachi que estaba tirado en el suelo con una sonrisa boba- '  
>+Naruto: el tambien te ama, mmmmmm entonces debemos apurarnos para acabar de hacer el cuerpo para que puedan estar juntos -dijo- pero bueno vamos a dormir -dijo y se fue a la casa usando el jutsu del cuarto hokage dejando a Kyubi sola junto a un Itachi desmayado al cual tuvo que llevar cargando hacia la habitacion de este- '  
>+Kyubi: bueno hasta mañana -dijo dandole un tierno beso en la mejilla- '

*Ha pasado un año y el cuerpo humano de Kyubi estaba terminado, Naruto y Kyubi se encontraban ahi* '  
>+Kyubi: bien Naruto desás el clon y pasa mi conciencia a ese cuerpo -dijo señalando el nuevo cuerpo y justo despues desaparecio- ' '  
>+Naruto: listo Kyu-chan -dijo tocando la frente del cuerpo y emanar poco chakra de su mano y luego retirarla de donde la puso- '  
>+Kyubi: gracias Naruto -dijo abrazando al rubio- porfin mi relacion con Itachi-kun mejorara -dijo soltando el abrazo que le dio al rubio- '  
>+Naruto: no es nada Kyu-chan todo por verte a ti y a Itachi nii-san felices -dijo el rubio con su sonrisa-'  
>(Explicare todo lo que el rubio iso durante todo ese año) durante todo el año transcurrido Naruto entreno las 5 afinidades elementales que posee, Naruto tenia el aire (fuuton) y agua (suiton), su bijuu tiene fuego (katon) y tierra (doton) y la espada Kiba posee el rayo (raiton ~no lo recuerdo) gracias a esto Naruto esta en proceso de juntar el rasengan con chakra elemental y crear un jutsu de destruccion masiva, durante ese tiempo tambien mejoro su tectica en Kenjutsu ( creo que es el arte con la espada no? ,corrijanme en mis errores que no soy perfecto :D ), tambien perfecciono el lanzamiento de kunais desde un punto ciego, tenia varios jutsus aprendidos tanto como de ataque como de defensa, estaba casi al nivel de Itachi (digo casi, porque Itachi tiene inteligencia y Mangekyu sharingan, es decir, es un maldito Dios! ) si Naruto hubiera seguido en Konoha estaria al nivel de un anbu de Raiz (se que estoy exagerando su fuerza pero, {por que siempre hay un pero? } tambien enfrentara a alguien Fuerte igual o incluso mas o talvez lo hago enfrentarse a un ejercito el solo? Diganme que opinan) Ahora estamos viendo a Kyubi acercarse a Itachi que se encontraba a la orilla de un lago* '<br>/+Kyubi: Itachi-kun! -grito abrazando y besando al pelinegro (debo de dejar de olvidar informacion, bueno lo que olvide fue que ellos ya se volvieron novios... O eso ya lo dije? Jolin! ) '  
>+Itachi: Kyu-chan! -sorprendido- acaso Naruto termino de hacer tu cuerpo? -pregunto- '  
>+Kyubi: si Itachi-kun, ya podremos estar juntos sin limites -dijo aun abrazandolo- '  
>+Itachi: me alegra Kyu-chan -dijo besandola- '  
>+Kyubi: hay algo que te quiero pedir amor -dijo acarisiandolo- '  
>+Itachi: lo que tu desees mi reina -dijo besandole la mejilla- '  
>+Kyubi: quedemonos a vivir aqui para siempre -dijo la ojiazul- '  
>+Itachi: esta decidido aqui viviremos por siempre y desde ahora tu y Naruto llevaran el apellido Uchiha -dijo acostando a la peliroja en su pecho y ambos acostados empezaron a observar las nubes por horas- '  
>+Kyubi: Itachi-kun crees que Naruto quiere regresar algun dia a Konoha? -pregunto- '  
>+Itachi: creo que el quedra regresar a demostrar el gran ninja que perdieron -dijo el ojinegro- '  
>+Kyubi: y crees que algun dia encuentre el amor? -pregunto la ojiazul- '  
>+Itachi: eso espero, por eso en una año iremos de visita y nos quedaremos ahi un año y luego regresaremos a casa -dijo el ojinegro para luego notar que su doncella se habia dormido en su pecho- te amo -susurro- '  
>*al dia siguiente en el desayuno* '<br>/+Naruto: nii-san! Podemos ir a Suna? -pidio el ojiazul-  
>+Itachi: si, porque no, solo ve y empaca tus cosas hermano -dijo-  
>+Naruto: gracias nii-san, siempre quise conocer Suna -dijo emocionado el ojiazul-  
>+Kyubi: pues hoy iremos -dijo dandole un cafe a Itachi-  
>+Itachi: vendras con nosotros amor? -pregunto-  
>+Kyubi: claro!, no voy a dejar que le coqueteen a mi Itachi-kun -dijo-  
>+Itachi: me gusta cuando te pones celosa -dijo-  
>+Kyubi: etto... Jejejeje -rio nerviosamente- '  
>*Una hora despues todos se encontraban listos para ir a Suna cada uno llevaba mochilas repletas de pergaminos con cosas selladas en ellos*<br>/+Naruto: rumbo a Suna! -dijo emocionado-  
>+Kyubi: rumbo a Suna! -dijo ahora la pelirroja-  
>*Una semana vemos a Itachi, Naruto y a Kyubi en la entrada de Suna, suerte que la noticia de que el asesino a su clan no salio de Konoha-<br>/+Guardia: que desean en Suna -dijo cortezmente-  
>+Itachi: veniamos de visita a la aldea nos quedaremos una semana -dijo en tono serio-  
>+Guardia: esta bien pueden pasar pero, vayan a pedir el permiso al Kazekage -dijo dandoles paso para que entraran-  
>+Naruto: gracias! -le grito el rubio, y despues de unos minutos llegaron a la torre del Kazekage donde los guiaron a la oficina del mismo-  
>+Itachi: buenas tardes Kazekage-sama nos mandaron a pedirle un permiso para poder quedarnos una semana en su aldea -dijo el ojinegro-  
>+Kazekage: esta bien, mi hijo Gaara los guiara por la aldea -dijo sorprendiendo a Gaara y sus hermanos que estaban ahi despues Temari penso en las intenciones de su padre "Matarlos"-/+Naruto: es un gusto Gaara mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruro -dijo extendiendole la mano- /+Gaara: siganme -dijo ignorando completamente a el ojiazul-  
>+Naruto: y a este que le pasa -penso siguiendo al chico-  
>+Gaara: si me molestan los mato -dijo friamente- /+Todos: Hai -al unisono- CONTINUARA... (Le cree un cuerpo completamente Humano a Kyubi para que pudieran tener de hecho eso se me acaba de ocurrir la verdad lo habia creador por que jamas se me ocurrio que pudiera tomar forma Humana, osea si podran tomar forma humana pero no tendran hijos,adios :D 


	4. Chapter 4

/+Gaara: estas son las estatuas de los anteriores Kazekages -dijo mostrandoles las grandes estatuas en el centro de la plaza- '  
>+Naruto: oye amigo no hay un lugar donde podamos comer? -pregunto para que despues se oyera un grujido el estomago del rubio- '  
>+Gaara: por aqui -dijo con su tono frio- '  
>+Naruto: gracias y si es Ramen mejor -dijo siguiendo al rubio pero fue detenido por Kyubi- que pasa Kyu-chan -pregunto- '  
>+Kyubi: ese chico es jinchuriki de mi hermano Shukaku y su sello se encuentra inestable lo mas recomendable es que lo retes a un duelo, lo venzas, lo dejes inconciente y asi yo reparo el sello -dijo la peliroja- '  
>+Naruto: esta bien -susurro Naruto- ey tu! Gaara! Te reto a una batalla en las afueras de la aldea -dijo señalandolo- '  
>+Gaara: si hoy quieres morir -dijo dando a entender que aceptaba el duelo entonces la noticia se exparsio rapidamente (malditos chismosos) hasta llegar a una anbu que le informo al Kazekage y asi varias personas fueron a presenciar el encuentro que se llevaria a las afueras de la aldea- ' /+Naruto: aqui esta bien -dijo cuando noto que ya se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos- '  
>+Gaara: esperare tu ataque -dijo pero dentro de el se oia una voz- '  
>+Shukaku o ichibi: matalo! Quiero su sangre! La de el y la de mi hermana! Matalos! -decia una y otra vez- ' '  
>*Entonces Naruto lanzo un jutsu de agua que impacto con la arena de Gaara que lo cubrio rapidamente pero esta al hacer contacto con el agua se volvio lodo pero rapidamente fue remplazada por mas arena, esto no paso desapersibido por Naruto, entonces Gaara lanzo una gran cantidad de arena hacia Naruto quien salto para esquivarla pero detras de el venia mas arena que lo atrapo y llevo hacia Gaara* '<br>/+Gaara: por que me atacas? -pregunto a un rubio colgado de cabeza- '  
>+Naruto: por que eres igual que yo -dijo el rubio- '  
>+Gaara: tu no sabes lo que soy o lo que llevo dentro -dijo el pelirojo- '/+Naruto: lose, se que como te miran las personas algunas con odio y otras con miedo se como debes sufrir la falta de amor de personas qu te aprecien -dijo- '  
>+Gaara: y si eres como yo por que siempre sonries? -pregunto dejandolo en el piso- '  
>+Naruto: por que tengo a personas que me quieren y que yo quiero, antes no tenia a nadie,me golpeaban y maltrataban, pero un dia llego Itachi nii-san y me salvo, me llevo con el, me dio de comer, me entreno y me cuido, luego llego Kyu-chan, ella tambien me cuido y me alimento, ella es como una madre para mi -dijo secando unas pocas lagrimas que derramo- '  
>+Gaara: pero yo no tengo a nadie que me ame -dijo- '  
>+Naruto: claro que lo tienes, tus hermanos y si dejaras de matar a quienes te hablan tendrias mas, solo debe tratarlos bien hablar con ellos, establecer lazos de amistad -dijo- pero antes debemos arreglar ese mal hecho sello -dijo señalando el estomago del pelirojo- /+Gaara: que debo hacer? -pregunto- '  
>+Naruto: acuestate destapate el sello y concentra chakra en el sello para hacerlo visible -despues de decir esto Gaara hace todo lo que le dijo- Kyu-chan! Ya puedes arreglar el sello! -grito, entonces Kyubi fue hacia donde se encontraba Naruto y Gaara- '  
>+Kyubi: bien hecho Naruto, -despues de decir esto empezo a arreglar el sello- Naruto! Itachi! Preparensa para luchar contra Shukaku, -despues de decir esto rapidamnete Itachi se acerco y junto a Naruto se pusieron en posicion de ataque- '  
>+Naruto: por que Kyu-chan? -pregunto- '  
>+Kyubi: por que tengo que reacer el sello y para hacerlo debo de eliminar este, asi que Shukaku quedara libre un momento y no dudara en atacar la aldea asi que lo deben de distraer -despues de decir esto aparece el gran Ichibi o Shukaku- vayan! -grito- '  
>+Naruto: vamos nii-san -dijo- '  
>+Itachi: si hermano -despues de esto ambos se lanzaron al ataque- '  
>*Naruto lanzo kunais alrededor de Shukaku mientras Itachi lanzaba jutsus katon, entonces Shukaku mueve la arena bajo Itachi haciendolo caer, Naruto vio que Shukaku se dirigia hacia Itachi para aplastarlo, entonces lanza un kunai especial que se encaja en la cabeza de Shukaku, cuando el kunai estaba en el lugar correcto Naruto prepara el Rasengan, mientras Itachi le lanza varios Jutsus Katon, Naruto se teletransporta a la cabeza Shukaku y le estrella el Rasengan y salta hacia atras para alejarse, la cabeza de Shukaku quedo destruida, pero rapidamente la arena fue formando otra y tuvieron que seguir distrayendolo para alejarlo de la aldea, y asi sigueron atacando a Shukaku, hasta que este comenzo a preparar la gran Bijuu-dama y la lanzo contra Naruto le hubiera dado si no hubiera desaparecido en un vortice entonces se oyo un grito* '<br>/+?: Itachi! -grito un hombre peliplata- '  
>+Itachi: Kakashi? -dijo volteando a ver de donde venia la voz y vio un kunai dirigido hacia el- Kakashi que haces? -pregunto- '  
>+Kakashi:ers un criminal y mi deber es matarte o llevarte a Konoha para que se te juzgue -dijo atacando a Itachi- '  
>+Itachi: hermano! Puedes distraerlo tu solo? Estoy ocupado! -grito- '  
>+Pensamiento De Kakashi: pero si Sasuke esta en Konoha -penso confundido- '  
>+Naruto: si nii-san! Un niño de casi 12 años va a poder contra un bijuu -se quejo el rubio- '  
>+Itachi: ya no te quejes hermano si lo haces regresando a casa le digo a Kyu-chan que te prepare su ramen especial -le dijo al rubio- '  
>+Naruto: esta bien, sabes es injusto que te aproveches por que es tu novia -dijo con un puchero- '  
>+Kakashi: con que el gran Itachi Uchiha anda de novio -se burlo el peliplata mientras hacia un Chidori y se dirigia hacia Itachi- '  
>+Itachi: es algo que no te incumbe Kakashi -dijo haciendo un jutsu Katon- ' Continuara... 


	5. Chapter 5

*Vemos a Kakashi dirigirse hacia Itachi quien le habia lanzado un jutsu Katon, entonces Kakashi salta evitando el ataque en eso Itachi aprovecha y realiza el mismo Jutsu que le da de lleno a Kakashi quien cae quemado al suelo "Facil" fue lo que dijo Itachi al derrotarlo* '  
>+Kyubi: ya esta listo el sello Naruto! Itachi-kun! Traiganlo aqui! -grito Kyubi- '  
>+Itachi: aya vamos amor -dijo despues fue a ayudar a Naruto para acercar a Shukaku y cuando lo tenian suficientemente cerca- '  
>+Naruto: hazlo Kyu-chan -grito- '  
>+Kyubi: hai -fue lo unico que dijo para despues sellar a Shukaku en Gaara- listo Shukaku ya esta sellado de nuevo en Gaara- '  
>+Naruto: Gaara, ya no te molesta Shukaku? -pregunto- '  
>+Gaara: no, ya no escucho voces en mi cabeza! Gracias Naruto! -dijo feliz el pelirojo- '  
>+Naruto: es lo que hacen los amigos no? -dijo estendiendole la mano- '  
>+Gaara: amigos -dijo tomandole la mano- '  
>+Naruto: bien mañana te invitamos a comer en algun lugar, Itachi nii-san paga,y puedes traer a tus hermanos -dijo- '  
>+Itachi: y yo porque? -pregunto- '  
>+Naruto: tu eres el mayor, tienes que tener dinero -dijo el rubio- '  
>+Gaara: nose preocupen, yo los invito a mi casa -dijo el pelirojo- '  
>+Naruto: genial, nos vemos! -dijo despidiendose- '  
>+Kakashi: muere bastarda! -grito el peliplata dirigiendose con un chidori hacia Kyubi- '  
>+Itachi: noo! -grito- '  
>+Kyubi: no te metas con nosotros -dijo tomando la mano donde tenia el chidori y rompiendoselo lo lanzo lejos de ahi- '  
>+Naruto: eso no le ensañara a no meterse con Kyu-chan -dijo llendo de vuelta hacia Suna- '  
>+Kyubi: exacto -dijo la peliroja- '  
>+Itachi: ahora debemos buscar un hotel -dijo mientras alcanzaba a Naruto y a Kyubi- '  
>*Mientra tanto en la casa de Gaara, vemos a Temari en un pasillo con dos tazas de cafe caliente, va hacia la habitacion de Kankuro, entonces Gaara se le atreviesa y Temari choca con este * '<br>/+Temari: lo siento Gaara, perdoname fue mi culpa -dijo limpiando de la camisa a Gaara- '  
>+Gaara: esta bien Temari fue mi culpa por no fijarme -dijo Gaara levantando las dos tazas- ahorita te traigo los dos cafes -dijo llendo hacia la cocina y luego se dio cuenta de que no sabia hacer cafe- Temari! -grito en eso su hermana aparece- '  
>+Temari: que deseas Gaara -dijo con miedo- '  
>+Gaara: jejejeje no se preparar cafe -dijo sonriendo y rascandose la nuca- '  
>+Temari: esta bien yo lo hago -dijo con una sonrisa- '  
>+Gaara: por cierto Temari, mañana vienen unos amigos mios a comer -luego de decir esto Temari se sorprende- '  
>*Al siguiente dia en la torre del Hokage, vemos a Kakashi entrando* '<br>/+Kakashi: yondaime-sama, en mi viaje a Suna al salir de la aldea me encontre con Itachi, Naruto y una mujer a la que llamaban Kyu-chan, el punto es que Naruto e Itachi se encontraban luchando en contra del Ichibi, ataque a Itachi pero este me vencio rapidamente -dijo el peliplata- '  
>+Minato: y el demonio? -pregunto el rubio- '  
>+Kakashi: se encontraba distrayendo al Ichibi para que la llamada Kyu-chan lo sellara de vuelta a un niño conocido como Gaara -explico- '  
>+Minato: bien, puedes retirate -al decir eso Kakashi desaparecio en un remolino de hojas- por que Itachi se llevaria al demonio? -se pregunto- '  
>*Vemos en un restaurante a Kyubi, Naruto e Itachi comiendo* '<br>/+Naruto: esta comida no es tan buena como la de Kyu-chan -le susurro el rubio a Itachi- '  
>+Itachi: es cierto, pero, por ospedarnos en un hotel Kyu-chan no puede cocinar -le susurro- '  
>+Naruto: es una lastima -dijo haciendo un puchero- '  
>+Itachi: si lo es, pero ya ponte a desayunar que hoy tendremos una batalla para ver si mereces que te de tu segundo obsequio antes de tiempo, pero, tendras que dejarme tu tazon de ramen para la proxima vez que Kyu-chan cocine -dijo el pelinegro- '  
>+Naruto: eso es jugar sucio nii-san -dijo pensando- esta bien te dare mi tazon de ramen para la proxima, solo si gano el obsequio -dijo el ojiazul- '  
>+Itachi: trato, pero no lucharas contra mi -dijo a un rubio confundido- '  
>+Naruto: entonces? -pregunto- '  
>+Itachi: contra un ninja que elija el Kazekage -le dijo al ojiazul- '  
>+Naruto: pero que tal si elije a su mejor ninja, asi no ganare -dijo el rubio- '  
>+Itachi: pues seria una lastima, no? -se burlo el ojinegro- '  
>+Naruto: esta bien pero a que hora luchare? -pregunto a su hermano- '  
>+Itachi: una hora despues de comer -le dijo el pelinegro y despues empezo a comer- '  
>+Naruto: Genial! -dijo y empezo a comer- '  
>*Una hora despues nos encontramos en la oficina del Kazekage* '<br>/+Itachi: Kazekage-sama vengo a pedirle que me hiciera el favor de elejir a uno de sus ninjas para que se enfrente a mi hermano -pidio Itachi- '  
>+Kazekage: y que gano yo? -pregunto- '  
>+Itachi: si Naruto pierde yo y el nos volmemos parte de sus shinobis -sugirio Itachi- '  
>+Kazekage: es un trato, pero te importaria si la aldea ve el combate -pidio el Kage- '  
>+Itachi: no hay problema. CONTINUARA... 


	6. Chapter 6

*Una hora despues vemos a Naruto en el estadio de la aldea entonces el Kazekage habla* /+Kazekage: hoy tenemos un combate especial, mi hijo Gaara luchara contra un ninja extrangero -despues de decir esto se oyo un gran aplauso (solo por ser hijo del Kazekage) hacia Gaara que estaba entrando al estadio y al llegar - /+Arbitro: comienzen! -grito- /+Gaara: no sere facil de derrotar asi que demos lo mejor -dijo el pellirrojo- /+Naruto: yo tampoco sere facil de vencer -sonrio- *Entonces Gaara lanza arena hacia Naruto quien rapidamente le lanza un jutsi suiton para poder retrasarla un poco, luego salta hacia un lado y empieza a lanzar jutsus katon tan poderosos que parte la arena se vuelve cristal, Gaara al ver esto comienza a acercarse a Naruto sin que el se de cuenta para recibirlo con un golpe, despues de recibir el golpe que lo dejo paralizado por la fuerza de Gaara (aqui el si entrenaba fisicamente) quien le sigue dando golpes y patadas, Naruto que se enfado de esto se alejo rapidamente para recuperar el equlibrio pero Gaara se acerco para seguir con la paliza, y asi comenzaron una intensa lucha de taijutsu dejando sorprendidos a todos ya que no sabian que Gaara entrenaba taijutsu, y asi siguieron hasta que Naruto quedo agotado y decidio terminar el combate, lanzon un kunai especial hacia la cara de Gaara quien atrapo el kunai con su arena antes de que lo golpease, Naruto preparo un rasengan se transporto hacia Gaara y rompio sus defensas dandole justo en el pecho el impacto lo mando volando hacia la pared del campo de batalla, un solo pensamiento paso por la mente del Kazekage y shinobis de Suna "El rayo amarillo de konoha" y para otros "yondaime-Hokage" entonces el Kazekag se levanta y grita," /+Kazekage: tu nos has mentido, tu no te llamas "Naruto" no mientas Menma Namikaze, hijo del cuarto hokage -dijo confundiendo al rubio- /+Naruto: yo no soy ese quien dices y no soy hijo del cuarto, el solo tiene dos hijos, Menma Namikaze y Naruko Namikaze -dijo intentando aclarar todo- /+Kazekage: mentiras! ,seras arrestado y se le pedira al Hokage una buena cantidad de dinero por el rescate -diio y entonces dos anbus de Suna aparecen atras del rubio- /+Naruto: lo que usted dice es falso, pero aun asi no me dejare atrapar -despues de decir esto, lanzo un kunai fuera del estadio y desaparecio- por que pensaron que era el hijo del cuarto, nii-san? -pregunto- /+Kyubi: yo se la razon, yo se quienes son tus padres -dijo Kyubi- /+Naruto: encerio! dime! -pidio el ojiazul- /+Kyubi: tus padres son, el Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina, al nacer necesitabas sangre entonces Mikoto Uchiha te hiso una Donacion de sangre, despues de esto tus ojos desarollaron el Saringan pero era diferente por ser mi Jinchriki se volvieron unos ojos como los mios en forma Zorruna y tu cabello se volvio pelirrojo entonces tu padre penso que me habia apoderado de tu cuerpo y nego que eras su hijo, dijo que eras mi reencarnacion, despues de que te recuperaste un Anbu te dejo en el ofanato, despues de dos años tu cabello y ojos volvieron a la normalidad, pero tus padres nunca te aceptaron, dijieron que eras la reencarnacion mia y ellos te dieron el apodo de "El demonio de fuego" (no se me ocurrio nada mas que ese) y por eso los maltratos, ellos piensan que esas poseido por mi y esa es tu historia, sin embargo logre purificar tu sangre Uzumaki asi que si ya no eres capaz de activar el Sharingan es por que tu sangre a vuelto a ser la de un Uzumaki puro, pero si logras activarlo significa que Kami-sama te ah bendecido con el Sharingan ya que tu sangre,como dije es la de un Uzumaki, como si nunca te hubieran donado sangre-relato Kyubi- /+Naruto: en en entonces mis padres no amaron y me abandonaron -dijo llorando- /+Kyubi: lo siento pero es la verdad -dijo abrazando al chico- /+Itachi: descuida hermano siempre nos tendras a Kyu-chan y a mi, nosotros somos tu familia y nosotros te protegeremos -dijo uniendose al abrazo- /+Naruto: gracias nii-san, gracias Kyu-chan -siguio llorando mediahora mas- /+Itachi: bien Naruto, puedes activar el sharingan? -pregunto- /+Naruto: si nii-san por que preguntas? -curioso y activo el Sharingan por si acaso- /+Itachi: no por nada -dijo el pelinegro, despues decir esto sale un hombre de pelo blanco y atreviasa a Itachi con la espada matandolo en el acto- /+Naruto: Itachi nii-san! -grito derramando lagrimas, entonces su Sahringan cambio a un Mangekyo Sharingan (El mismo sharingan de la mujer que aparece en la explicacion de Itachi sobre el Izanagi y el Izanami) - TU! Mataste a mi hermano -entonces ataco al sujeto con el Amateratsu, despes le quito brazos y piernas con el Kamui y al final lo metio en el Tsukuyomi- /+Itachi: bien hermano, con que tres tecnicas con el Mangekyu Sharingan eh? -entonces el Itachi "Muerto" desaparece al igual que el sujeto misterioso +lo que quedaba+ revelando que eran clones, despues de eso Naruto golpea a Itachi en el estomago- /+Naruto: COMO TE ATREVES! POR QUE FINGES TU PROPIA MUERTE?! Y ENFRENTE DE MI! -grito molesto el rubio, con lagrimas en los ojos y abrazando a Itachi- /+Itachi: lo siento era necesario para darte mas poder, se que fue una estupidez pero quiero acerte poderoso para que nadie te haga daño -dijo con una sonrisa abrazando a su Hermano- ahora las tecnicas que tienes se llaman, Amateratsu que son las llamas negras con las que quemaste a mi clon, el Tsukuyomi uno de los Genjutsus mas poderosos, en ese lugar tu puedes hacer lo que quieras y hacer que el tiempo pase como quieras, el ultimo es el Kamui la verdad no conozco la habilidades de ese, pero confio en que tu la descubriras -explico el genio Uchiha- /+Naruto: nii-san, qu haremos ahora que hemos huido de Suna, a donde iremos? -pregunto- /+Itachi: pienso que en algunas semanas, en la academia ninja se graduaran los de la proxima generacion, que te parece si van a Konoha y te graduas como Gennin? -pregunto- /+Naruto: por que dices "van" y no "vamos"? -pregunto el rubio- /+Itachi: por qu yo soy un criminal en Konoha y si voy me encarceleria el Yondaimae -explico Itachi- /+Naruto: entonces no vienes? -pregunto triste- /+Itachi: no, pero estare ahi en los examenes Chunnin lo prometo, -dijo alboratando el rubio pelo de Naruto- /+Naruto: esta bien, confio en ti nii-san -dijo ya feliz- /+Itachi: una ultima advertencia, no uses tanto el Mangekyo Sharingan, entre mas lo uses vas quedando ciego - advirto Itachi- /+Naruto: esta bien -dijo restandole importancia- /+Itachi: bien vamos a dormir, que mañana parten a Konoha -dijo Itachi acostandose al lado de una Kyubi dormida- /+Naruto: buenas noches nii-san -dijo mientras dormian- 


	7. Chapter 7

*al dia siguiente*  
>+Naruto: adios Itachi nii-san -se despidio- /+Itachi: adios Naruto, adios Kyu-chan -grito Itachi despidiendose- *Una Semana Despues Vemos a Naruto Y A Kyubi Llegando A Konoha*  
>+Kyubi: bien Naruto hemos llegado, ven vamos a entrar -dijo la peliroja-  
>+Guardia: cuales son sus deseos en Konoha? -pregunto- /+Kyubi: oh, somos habitantes solo que me lleve a Naruto-kun de viaje -mintio- /+Guardia: y cual es su nombre y relacion con el chico? -pregunto el guardia- /+Kyubi: yo soy ...eh ... la Tia de Naruto, si eso, y mi nombre es... mmmm... Hitomi Uzumaki -siguio mintiendo- /+Guardia: bien pase -dijo retirandose a su puesto-  
>+Kyubi: gracias -dijo entrando seguida por Naruto- bien, yo ire a dejar las cosas en la casa que Itachi compro y despues ire a comprar viveres, asi que nos vemos en 1 hora en el puesto donde comias Ramen -dijo Kyubi recibiendo un "si" como respuesta- bien -dijo llendo hacia otro lado- (Cambie esta parte de la historia por eso la narrare diferente) -bien,yo ire con el hokage para ver si me deja volverme ninja-dijo Naruto dirijiendose a la torre Hokage.  
>una vez ahi y que lo dejaran pasar ve al Hokage con toda su familia,Kushina y Minato se tensaron al verlo entrar-que se le ofrece?-dijo minato fingiendo una sonrisa.<br>-Bunas tardes Hokage-sama,venia a pedir que si podia hacer el examen para volverme gennin de Konoha-dijo seriamente sin emociones-si claro, mañana presentate en la academia de la aldea a las 7:00am sera el ultimo mes de clases-dijo Minato-"cuanto te vuelvas Gennin te enviare a una mision suicida y vengare a mi hijo por robarle su cuerpo maldito Kyubi"-penso minato.  
>-Arigato Hokage-sama-agradecio Naruto-no hay de que-dijo extendiendole la mano que el rubio menor acepto-con que quieres probar fuersa eh "padre"?- penso Naruto aprentando mas su agarre vio a Minato que hacia lo mismo,despues de un rato se soltaron ambos con dolor en la mano.<br>-lo siento a veces no mido mi fuerza-dijo sonriendo Naruto.  
>-lose lo mismo me pasa-le contesto Minato de igual forma-<br>*al dia siguiente 7:20am Entrada a la academia*  
>-"mierda,primer dia y llegando tarde genial"-penso Naruro -oh,vamos naruto 20 minutos no es nada-le contesto en su mente Kyubi-ademas puede ser el unico dia que vayas-dijo confundiendo al rubio -"de que hablas Kyu-chan?"-pregunto Naruto-simple si no aprendes algo que no sepas mandaras a un clon de sombras y tendras es tiempo libre para entrenar o hacer otras cosas-le explico la Kitsune -oh,genial ya se que hare primero-dijo sonriente Naruto.<br>-si si pero ya llegaste al salon- y efectivamente Naruto ya habia llegado a su salon y decidio entrar.  
>-Hola,quien eres tu?-dijo iruka viendo al rubio que acababa de entrar a su salon.<br>-mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y perdon por llegar tarde jejeje-rio nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca y noto la mirada de todos los presentes.  
>-y bien que haces aqui?-le pregunto el chunnin-oh si los siento,es que soy un nuevo estudiante tenga-le extendio el pergamino que le dio el Hokage.<br>-bien puedes tomar asiento-dijo Iruka devolviendole el pergamino al rubio.  
>-Gracias-y fue a tomar aciento ignorando a todos hasta que llego a un lugar vacio al lado de un niño con gafas-Hola,mi nombre es Naruto y el tuyo?-pregunto amablemente.<br>-Shino Aburame-y despues de eso hubo silencio entre los dos jovenes-y bien?-rompio el silencio el Aburame.  
>-y bien que?-contesto el rubio -no saldras corriendo- -por que deberia?- -ya sabes el clan Aburame.. los insectos-<br>-y? los insectos son geniales-

y asi paso el resro de la clase hasta el final de esta el rubio se dirigio hacia la casa donde lo hiba guiando Kyubi,hasta que llego a una casa no tan grande pero no tan pequeña de dos pisos con un hermoso jardin que contaba con un mini lago entonces Kyubi hablo -Naruto creo que desde hoy mandaras un clon de sangre a la academia y tu puedes salir a viajar unos dias por ahi entrenando y regresar para el examen-dijo Kyubi -bien entonces hasta mañana-dijo Naruto acostandose en una cama de un cuarto al azar y al dia siguiente vemos a Naruto hablando con su clon-entendido jefe,no llamar tanto la atencion pasar con un promedio normal y no meterme en pelea inecesarias-dijo el clon-bien,yo ya me voy-tan pronto dijo eso reaparecio en un lugar donde se apreciaba lo que antes era una cueva (Donde murio Obito aplastado)-No lo invoque demasiado pronto Naruto-sama-pregunto un pequeño fenix con voz femenina,de colores blanco,con azul celeste en su cabeza,patas y en las orillas de sus alas,que era del tamaño de akamaru -lo hiciste bien Ryun-chan,si quieres puedes irte-le dijo el rubio al pequño fenix-Hai Naruto-sama-y se desvanecio en una nube de humo-bien ah lo que venia-dijo el rubio,mientras en las sombras se ve a un tipo hombre-planta bicolor,una parte negra y la otra blanca-crees que debemos informarle-hablo la parte blanca-si,este niño es un jinchuriki siento la energia de un bijuu dentro de el-y sin decir mas se enterraron en el suelo desapareciendo mientras Naruto seguia en sus cosas,despues de unos minutos aparece en un vortice un sujeto con mascara naranja en espiral y con un orificio para ver y capa negra con nubes rojas si este sujeto era tobi-Que esta haciendo?-se preguntaba el enmascarado viendo al rubio de rodillas frente a una especie de lapida,el enmascarado quedo en Shok al ver lo que tenia grabado la lapida "Uchiha Obito,Gran ninja mejor persona" y un poco abajo las palabras que en su juventud le dijo a Kakashi "En el mundo ninja los que rompe las reglas son escoria,pero los que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria" claramente estaba en shock,nadie,nunca habia venido aqui por el,ni siquiera Rin,Kakashi o su sensei,pero este niño que ni siquiera conocia venia aqui le hacia una lapida,le dejaba flores y le rezaba una oracion, y todo por su propia voluntad entonces decidio hablar-hey chico!,que haces aqui solo?-pregunto en tono infantil,mientras el rubio lo volteaba a ver-vine por que antes que Kakashi-nii dejara de hablarme,me contaba historias de un ex-compañero suyo que murio aqui en la guerra,Obito Uchiha,gracias a sus palabras escoji mi camino ninja-dijo el sonriente rubio-se puede saber que palabras fueron esas?-siguio con su tono infantil-En el mundo nija los que rompe las reglas son escoria,pero los que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria-dijo el rubio dejando al enmascarado sin palabras... 


	8. Chapter 8

-wow tobi piensa que son unas grandes palabras-seguia Obito con su tono infantil-si,por eso eh venido aqui,creo que el merece ser recordado ya que fue un gran Heroe para mi-dijo con una gran sonrisa el rubio-oye chico Tobi se pregunta si veniste para algo mas aqui?-dijo Obito-si,queria ir a algun lugar para entrenar... no conoces un buen lugar?-pregunto al enmascarado-si mira tobi conoce un buen lugar,ven-despues de el rubio se le acercara lo toco del hombro y empezaron a desaparecer en un vortice interdimencional y aparecieron en un lugar extraño con varios cubos alredeor del lugar-oye qu hiciste donde estamos?-pregunto el ojiazul preocupado al no saber donde se encontraba-Oh tobi lo siente,tobi te trajo a su dimencion del Kamui de su Sharingan,Tobi quiere entrenarte,por eso Tobi te trajo aqui-dijo "Tobi" quien extrañamente no queria atacar al rubio y extraerle su bijuu,al contrario se sentia muy bien con el,como si fuera una parte importante de su vida-oh,bien yo tambien tengo una dimencion de Kamui-tambien el rubio se sentia bien con el extraño enmascarado una parte de el le decia qu podia confiar en el-espera... tu tienes Sharingan?-pregunto incredulo sin olvidarse de su infantil voz-si... pero oye,por que no cambias tu dimension o acaso asi te gusta?-pregunto el ojiazul mirado todo a su alrededor-se puede cambiar? wow Tobi no sabia eso,Tobi quiere intentarlo-entonces todo empezo a cambiar,con un sol en el cielo con un cara feliz al igual que las nubes,paletas remplazando a los arboles un rio de chocolate,mariposas,conejos de bombon,todo lo que un niño pequeño quisiera tener-Tobi-sensei,Naruto cree que esto no es un buen lugar para entrenar-Tobi se le quedo viendo unos minutos-Naruto esta copeando a Tobi? Tobi cree que eso es genial Tobi piensa que sensei y alumno deben ser uno mismo por eso Tobi es muy es un buen chico-(creo que saben quien va estar hablando)-Naruto no copea a Tobi-sensei,Tobi-sensei copea a Naruto,por que Naruto si es un buen chico- -Bien,bien, Tobi empezara con el entrenamiento,Tobi quiesiera saber si sabes utilizar bien tu sharingan?- -No,Naruto no sabe,Naruto solo domina el Kamui,sus otros jutsus solo funcionan cuando Naruto esta enojado- -Bien Tobi lo entiende,Tobi se pregunta si sabes algunos jutsus- -si Naruto sabe, el jutsu del dios trueno volador,Rasengan,algunos jutsus Katon,Suiton,Futon,Raiton y Doton- -wow Tobi tiene un alumno muy talentoso! Tobi entrenara a Naruto para que sea el mas grande ninja!, bien Tobi quiere saber cuanto tiempo tiene Naruto para entrenar- -un mes- -Bien en la dimencion de Tobi pasaran 2 años minetras en la dimencion normal pasara 1 mes-la dimencion empezo a cambiar ahora habia un gran lago que reflejaba la hermosa luna llena que estaba en el cielo rodeada de estrellas,a la orilla del lago habia una casa de dos pisos(imaginensala como deseen)-Wow Naruto no sabia eso de las dimenciones Kamui (se refiere a cambiar el transcurso del tiempo haciendo que pase mas rapido en la dimencion mientras en el mundo real pasa mas lento)- -Bien el horario sera asi,te levantras a las 7:00am desayunas,luego correras 50 vueltas alrededor del lago,despues de eso estudiaremos 2 horas la historia de las 5 grandes aldeas,luego 1 hora leeremos el libro de "Combate y estrategia",la siguiente hora te enseñare algunos jutsus,despues 2 horas te entrenare en el sharingan,enseguida por 2 horas te enseñare algunos jutsus elementales y para terminar 2 horas que seran variadas entre Kenjutsu y fuinjutsus-termino dedecir tobi el horario de entrenamiento del rubio-ahora ve a dormir mañana empezaremos tu entrenamiento-*Mientras tanto en Konoha,era una noche muy tranquila exepto,en un area de entrenamiento donde se encontraban 15 hombres peleando contra anbus,los anbus llevavan desventaja ya que al parecer eran 8 ninjas renegados rango A y otros 7 rango B-rapido terminemos con esto-grito uno de los ninja renegados,y asi empezaron a eleminar a los anbus hasta que quedo uno-tus ultimas palabras-dijo en tono burlon uno de los rengados,en eso aparecen unos latigas de color negro que asesinaron a 12 rengados y de las sombras salio un sujeto,con traje anbu completamente negro y una mascara blanca que cubria su cara y pelo-quien eres tu?-dijo un asustado ninja,y el sujeto le contesto con una voz fria y sin emociones-Puedes llamarme Slenderman-eso fue lo ultimo que oyo el anbu de Konoha antes de caer en el mundo de la inconciencia...

(N.A: En el siguiente capitulo pasara algo que los dejara confundidos y sorprendidos a la vez,asi que preparanse Muajajajajaja que yo ya estoy escribiendo el capitulo 19 y despues escribire el 20) 


	9. Chapter 9

-1 año ah pasado en la dimencion Kamui y vemos a Naruto hablando con su sensei sobre combate y estrategia cuando a l rubio se le ocurre preguntar algo-oiga Tobi-sensei por que no me enseña mas jutsus del Sharingan,digo,esta genial eso de teletransportarse y volverse intangible,pero no hay mas que me pueda enseñar?-pregunto el rubio-la verdad Tobi no sabe mas jutsus ya que Tobi no ah despertado el Amaterasu,y para el Tsukuyomi Tobi ocupa su otro ojo,y si Tobi te quisiera enseñar el Susano'o Naruto tendria que despertar Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi para lograr el Susano'o,y Tobi solo puede enseñar el Kamui-dijo el infantil enmascarado-ohh,bien-dijo el rubio despues de eso hubo un largo e incomodo silencio-Tobi-sensei-dijo tomando desprevenido al enmascarado-si Naruto-le respondio este en su habitual actitud infantil-y si tenemos un combate donde ambos demos el cien porciento?-el enmascarado podia ver la mirada de determinacion en su estudiante-estas seguro Naruto?-le cuestiono su sensei-si,quisiera ver que tan fuerte me eh vuelto este año-decia el ojiazul con determinacion-esta bien-Y asi ambos se pusieron de pie,Obito y Naruto salieron de la dimencion Kamui y aparecieron en el valle del fin-Listo Naruto?- -Listo sensei!-y asi ambos oponentes tomaron distancia,y se quedaron quietos en su pose de pelea,se escuchaban el canto de las aves,el viento soplando y hasta que una rama cayo al agua dando inicio a la batalla,Naruto fue corriendo hacia su sensei,lanzo un golpe directo al estomago del enmascarado pero esto lo tomo antes de que impactara y dio una patada al rubio que lo mando volando-"Kyu-chan me haces el favor?"-pregunto mentalmente a su inquilina-"Claro Naruto,fuego o hielo?"-respondio la Kitsune-"me gusta mas Hielo"-le dijo el ojiazul-"bien,ahi voy"-despues de que la Bijuu dijiera eso,el cabello rubio de Naruto comenzo a cambiar a un color blanco como la nieve con puntas celestes y sus ojos cambiaron a un azul celeste con pupila rasgada-Tobi se pregunta que es lo que ha hecho su alumno-pregunto el infantil enmascarado-oh,esto? esto es mi modo sabio del fenix disos del Hielo,aumenta mi fuerza,velocida,reflejos y chakra,me cambia el cabello y ojos que me hacen ver genial,tambien puedo controlar el hielo a voluntad y crearlo de la nada,para activarlo necesito estar en ambientes humedos,helados o con agua ya que absoreve la energia Natural del ague y hielo.-explico el rubio-sabes que no debes darle informacion tuya a tu oponente verdad?-pregunto Tobi-si,pero usted es mi sensei-respondio el ahora peliblanco-bien continuemos-despues de decir esto se lanzo contra el ojiceleste y comenzaron una batalla de Taijutsu donde niniguno acertaba un golpe ya que o eran esquivados o bloqueados-bien has mejorado Naruto,pero aun te falta,sigamos,segunda leccion Ninjutsu-empezo a realizar sellos con las manos-Katon:gran bola de fuego-y lanzo una bola de fuego y el rubio igual comenzo a realiizar sellos con una mano mientras que con la otra tomaba uno de sus kunais especiales-Futon:Bala comprimida de aire-grito mientras la el aire salia en contra del fuego que al chocar devolvio el ataque al enmascarado,quien solo se volvio intangible y el ataque lo atraveso pero no se dio cuenta del Kunai que cayo a su lado,y en un destello blanco aparecio Naruto a su lado marcandolo con su sello y impactandole un Rasengan en el pecho,tobi sale volando y Naruto aparece detras suya con otro rasengan en mano pero este lo atraviesa-Estas mejorando-dijo el enmascarado-gracias-contesto Naruto y asi siguieron combatiendo por una horas -*Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido*-Como creen que va?-se oyo una voz claramente femenina mientras se acercaba a un televisor donde se veia la pelea entre Naruto y Obito-Bien Kami-sama creo que si sigue entrenando asi no tendremos que intervenir y sera capaz de vencer a nuestros dobles malvados,pero me sigo preguntando por que hizo eso Kami-sama-pregunto la voz de un hombre-te dire la verdad Hashirama,el mundo siempre debe estar en un perfecto balance entre el bien y el mal,ustedes 4 estaban inclinando la balanza demasiado hacia el bien por eso yo y el consejo de dioses a exepcion de Oraculo-san y Amaterasu-san decidimos crear a sus contrapartes malvadas y asi mantener la balanza estable,pero hace poco sus contrapartes empezaron a planear como volverse Dioses y han descubierto la manera,abrir un portal a las otras 4 grandes dimenciones ninja (vease lo original del nombre, y no seran de ninjas,solo tienen ese nombre) para tomar a sus bijuus (seran diferentes a los de esta dimencion) y reencarnar al Juubi de cada dimencion y asi volverse el jinchuriki de cada Juubi solo asi podran volverse dioses como lo iso Rikudo sennin,debemos impedir que se vuelvan dioses o los universos podrian estar en peligro y segun Oraculo-san nuestra unica esperanza para que eso no pase es el humano Uzumaki Senju Uchiha Namikaze Naruto-termino de decir la ahora indentificada como Kami -Disculpe una pregunta Kami-sam,por que Minato no esta con nosotros?-pregunto otro hombre claramente viejo-Hiruzen eso es por que Minato Namikaze no ah muerto-responduo la diosa-entonces que ah hecho su contraparte con el?-pregunto ahora un hombre de cabellos blancos-se los dire,el verdadero Minato Namikaze se encuentra congelado en una bobeda subterranea bajo la cabeza del Shodaime Hokage-dijo mostrandose ante los 3 Ex-hokages y al desconocido,era una mujer alta piel menos palida que la de Hinata,cabello blanco con toques celeste,una figura que cualquier mujer envidiaria,pechos regulares,ojos negros y su vestimenta consiste en una largo vestido totalmente blanco-pero ahora les venia a informar de la mas nueva prediccion de Oraculo-san -si esto sigue asi,probablemente,Uchiha Madara y Hashirama Senju,tendran que entrenarlo y ustedes los acompañaran por si acaso-dijo la diosa-pero como? si no podemos ir al mundo de los vivos-dijo hablando por primera vez el ya nombrado Uchiha Madara-lose pero eso ya esta planeado,pondremos a Uzumaki Naruto en la dimencion del tanto Tobirama,Hiruzen,Hashirama,Madara preparense ustedes 4,y posiblemente Minato,entrenaran a mi proximo sucesor-despues de que la diosa dijiera eso los 4 ninjas estaban en Shock... 


	10. Chapter 10

frente al lago de la dimencion kamui de tobi-bien Naruto,tobi ya te enseño todo lo que pudo ahora tu debes aprender sin ayuda de Tobi-dijo el enmascarado a su pupilo-Gracias por todo Tobi-sensei-dijo el rubio a su maestro-pero antes de que te vayas Tobi te obsequia esto-dijo entregandole una mascara blanca con 2 orificios para observar y anillos color negro (La de Tobi en la cuarata guerra,no se como describirla XP)-Wow es genial,gracias obito-sensei-dijo el ojiazul tomando la mascara y sorprendiendo a Obito-como lo supiste?-pregunto por primera vez sin su tono infantil-por que en las noches no me deja dormir diciendo cosas como "Kakashi-baka soy mejor que tu" o "Uchiha Obito,el nuevo Hokage de Konoha" sabe,deberia dejar de hablar dormido o poner sellos de silencio en la habitacion-dijo Naruto mientras veia a su sensei golpeandose la cabeza murmurando "Baka"-bien mi pequeño alumno esta es la despedida-dijo volviendo a su tono infantil y fingiendo llorar-no se preocupe sensei me comunicare con usted por medio de cartas-dijo el rubio haciendo que el enmascarado dejara de llorar-bien estes el adios Naruto-dijo mientras miraba al rubio-si este es el adios-respondio Naruto,y asi quedaron mirando fijamente por 30 minutos-y bien?-y asi Naruto rompio el silencio-y bien que?-contesto el enmascarado-me dejara ir?-pregunto el rubio-ah? oh seee-dijo el enmascarado sin moverse de su lugar-y bien?-volvio a cuestionar el rubio-y bien que?-respondio el enmascarado-me dejara ir?-volvio a decir el rubio-si-contesto el Uchiha y se quedaron viendo otros 10 minutos-Obito-sensei me va a sacar de la dimencion Kamui?!-grito el rubio ya que su sensei se le habia olvidado que estaban en su dimencion-oh? si claro lo olvide jejeje-rio nerviosamente mientras desaparecia en un vortice-Sensei!-grito el rubio al verse olvidado-lo siento,lo siento,lo siento-dijo reapareciendo y desapareciendo pero esta vez con nuestro rubio amigo-/*mientras tanto en Konoha*\-en una habitacion oscura donde lo unico que la iluminaba era la luz de la luna, en un vortice aparece nuestro rubio favorito (no,goku no,aparte goku no es rubio)en una cama podemos ver a otro Naruto un poco mas bajo de estatura y con menos musculos-eh? quien eres?-dijo Naru-clon al Naruto original-eh llegado dime que ha pasado en este mes que no estuve?-pregunto el original-por que no lo ves por ti mismo-cuando el clon termino de decir esto Naruto lo atraveso con una daga (la describire por que sera importante en el futuro) la hoja de la daga es de plata y tiene grabado un fenix por ambos lados,la empuñadura es color negro,con un zorro grabado en uno solo de los lados con un rubi como hojo una daga muy hermosa en opinion del rubio-Mierda-fue lo ultimo que dijo el rubio antes de caer desmayado en el suelo al parecer no se preparo para recibir los recuerdos de un mes : al siguiente dia vemos los rayos del sol entrando por la ventana de la habitacion,cuando se oye que alguien toca la puerta-Naruto levantate! hoy es el dia de la graduacion!-se oyo el grito de una persona-ya calma,lo mas logico es que este cansado por lo de ayer-dijo una voz que sonaba serena-si,pero,por esa broma ah hecho mas dificiles y siempre esta como si nada-dijo otra vez la primera persona que hablo-ya voy!-se oyo la voz de Naruto desde adentro 10 minutos despues salio Naruto vestido con unos pantalones anbu negros, sandalias ninja y una camisa manga corta color negro con el simbolo de Uzu en la espalda y en frente el comtorno de un feniz color rojo,tambien llevaba unos guantes sin dedos con el Kanji "vida" en la palma del guante derecho, y el Kanji "muerte" en la palma del guante izquierdo escritos en color rojo-y bien vamos?-pregunto a sus dos amigos que se sorprendieron al ver esa ropa-eh si,vamos Shino-dijo un pelinegro con marcas en la cara y un perro en su cabeza-si,Kiba,Naruto no vuelvan a involucrarme en sus bromas-dijo el Aburame que en el tiempo que Naruto estuvo en la academia se volvio muy amigo de los dos personas mas Hiperacrivas de la clase (hasta aqui llega esta capitulo ya que perdi la otra mitad y no pude recuperarla) 


	11. Chapter 11

"Vemos a Umino Iruka nombrando a los equipos" Equipo 7:Uzumaki Naruto,Uchiha Sasuke y Yamanaka Ino. Equipo 8: Inuzuka Kiba,Aburame Shino y Hyuuga Hinata. Equipo 9 en servicio. Equipo 10:Haruno Sakura,Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chouji. Equipo 11:los hermanos namikaze y Sai. En unos momentos llegaran sus senseis,Suerte-dijo el chunnin retirandose y asi uno por uno fueron llegando los senseis de su respectivos equipos hasta dejar solos al equipo 7 que hartos de esperar empezaron a hablar entre ellos y conocerse mejor y eso dio inicio a una futura amistad entre los tres gennins,una hora despues de eso los tres estaban en las posiciones mas comodas quese podian imaginar,Naruto descalzo con sus pies sobre su asiento en una extraña forma de sentar (posicion de sentado marca "L") Ino se encontraba al igual que Sasuke acostados en el suelo con una aceptable distancia entre ellos,en ese momento se habre la puerta revelando a un hombre con una mascara que cobre su rostro,la banda ninja de Konoha que cubre su ojo izquierdo (disculpen mi "exelente" memoria,notese el sarcasmo) pelo color plateado con un peinado que desafia la gravedad-mi primera impresion sobre ustedes... Es exelente-dijo el peli-plata al notar las posiciones en las que se encontraban sus alumnos-"talvez ellos sean los indicados para seguir con mi camino del vago"-penso el enmascarado dando una sonrisa con su ojo visible-bien los veo en el techo en 5 ninutos-dijo desapareciendo en un sushin de hojas,una vez que llegaron al techo su sensei hablo-bien, primero tenemos que conocernos asi que digan su nombre,lo que les gusta lo que no y sus sueños para el futuro,tu prinero rubia-hablo el peli-plata señalando a la Yamanaka-bien, mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka,mis gustos son las flores y entrenar los jutsus de mi clan (en este fic a Ino si le interesa su entrenamiento) no me gustan los pervertidos,los arrogantes y los que juzgan a alguien sin conocerlo,mis sueños para el futuro es casarme con alguien que me ame-dijo la rubia-"al parecer si le interesa su entrenamiento y no esta obsecionada con Sasuke al igual que la mayoria de sus compañeras de clase" ahora tu el del peinado de culo de pato-Penso/dijo el ciclope,sasuke ignirando su comentario dijo-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha mis gustos... Como son las primeras personas en caerme bien se los dire,mis gustos son entrenar y los tomates,mis disgustos son las personas que dañan a los demas sin ninguna razin valida y mi sueño es restaurar el clan Uchiha-dijo el ojinegro-"parece que no piensa en venganza como crei" ahora tu el ultimo-penso/dijo el peli-plata-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, mis gustos son el Ramen y disgustos son los mismos que Ino y Sasuke, y mis sueños para el futuro es traer la verdadera paz a este mundo, y honrar el titulo que me heredo Jeff-sensei-termino de decir el rubio-"un sueño perfecto Otouto,quiej sera ese Jeff?"-penso el peli plata-bien entonces mañana los vere en la torre Hokage a las 6am para llevarlos al lugar para su prueba de Gennin,ah y les recomiendo comer y dormir muy bien-dijo desapareciendo en una nube de humo,deapues de esto los tres jovenes se despidieron y se fueron a sus higores. Al llegar a su hogar nuestro heroe tomo la mascara que le dio Obito,se la puso y cambio su ropa,a otros pantalones anbu sin ningun detalle,una camisa igual de negra que el pantalon y manga larga con detalles de flamas rojas en la espalda,sus mismos guantes negros sin dedos que traia puestos y una capa como la de su padre pero negra, con los detalles de flamas rojos y el Kanji "Asesino" en el centro de la espalda,despues de vestirse desaparecio en un vortice y reaparecio en una cueva que parecia abandonada-Sensei eh llegado!-grito el ojiazul de repente entre las sombras se mostro una figura entre las sombras,con pelo largo que le llegaba a los hombros,su cara blanca,ojos que reflejaban deseos homicidas y una sonrisa Psicopata si señores este es jeff the killer-ya es hora Naruto?-pregunto el pelinegro-si jeff-sensei-respondio el rubio-bien vamos-contesto su sensei y salieron de la cueva para adentrarse en el bosque,llevaban 1 hora caminando se puede ver a lo lejos una casa abandonada,los dos jovenes entraron y al pasar se veia un gran salon digno de un rey en el centro habia una mesa con diez sillas que con solo verlas sabes que son super comodas-bien parace que somos los primeros,no,Naruto-dijo el asesino-si sensei-contesto el ojiazul,y asi estuvieron Jeff sentado y Naruto parado junto a el,cuando derrepente se abre la puerta y entra una mujer(Jane the killer,no la describire,ya que soy malo para eso)seguida de otra que al igual que el rubio traia una mascara blanca totalmente solo con dos orificios para ver-Hola,Jane!-dijo el pelinegro salidando a su amiga-hola jeff veo que despues de todo encontraste a tu sucesor-dijo la mujer sentendose al lado de jeff y con su sucero a su lado-si,para cuando nos retiremos mi legado no desaparezca-dijo jeff,y asi quedaron hablando los dos The killer hasta que se volvio a abrir la puerta y entro un hombre alto,con traje y sin rostro seguido de un chico con mascara totalmente blanca sin orificios para ver ni nada,tenia la misma estatura de nuestro heroe rubio y por alguna razon sentia que lo conocia-hola,Slendy!-Saludo de nuevo jeff-hola Jeff,Jane-dijo una voz distorcionada-sabes nunca me acostumbrare a oirte hablar no teniendo boca-dijo Jeff y slendy se sento y du estudiante se paro a su lado y asi sigueron hablando hasta que se rompio la ventana y entraron dos encapuchados (eyeless jack y su alumno)-siempre con tus entradas eh Jack-dijo en tono burlon Jane-si,veo que todavia no llegan todos-dijo el cara azul-no-contestaron todos al unisono,y asi repitieron la rutina hasta que aparecio otra persona de la nada-como putas haces eso!-grito Jeff-perlas de ender-dijo el recien llegado (Herobrine pero estilo anime y no cuadrado) y se sento en su lugar con su alumno al lado.y asi llegaron tambien,The rake,Ticci Toby,Homicidal Liu,Ben y Sally -ya que todos llegaron empezemos-dijo slenderman recibiendo un "Hai" de parte de todos -hace 5 años acordamos buscar a nuestro sucesor y entrenarlo al pasar los 5 años regresariamos para evaluarlos y ver si son dignos o no,si no lo eran serian asesinados instantaneamente,bien ya que todos vienen acompañados deduzco que todos tienen a su sucesor,entonces comenzemos los examenes!-grito jeff pero nadie lo apoyo-sensei nos esta avergonzando-le susurro Naruto-ehhh lo siento jejejeje-rio nerviosamente jeff-bien,siganme!-dijo jeff saliendo de la casa siendo seguido por todos. Se dirigian a un lugar para empezar el examen... 


	12. Chapter 12

Vemos a Jeff siendo seguido por sus compañeros y sus respectivos a una pequeña aldea y entonces Jeff hablo-bien... Entonces la prueba consistira en eliminar a los habitantes de una aldea completa en el monor tiempo posible... Asi que quien ira primero?-dijo Jeff y entonces uno dio paso al frente y comenzo con su prueba...(bien nos saltaremos hasta los tres que importan,Jane the Killer,Slenderman y Jeff the Killer)-bien sigues tu pequeña-hablo Jeff refiriendose a la estudiante de Jane-Hai-contesto esta para despues desaparecer en un remolino de petalos de Rosa negros,*en el pueblo*,era una noche tranquila para los habitantes todos se encontraban felices ya que hace unos cuantos dias unos bandidos que los atacaban murieron,pero toda esa tranquilada se fue a la basura cuando de repente aparecio una enmascarada en medio de la aldea asesinando a todos los que se encontraban ahi,niños,mujeres,ancianas,ancianos,hombres y hasta bebes... Era como el infierno en vida,mientras tanto los creppy estaban impresionados ninguno de sus sucesores era tan sanguinario,unos minutos despues aparecio la Mini-jane frente a todos-bien... Tu calificacion es un 9.5-dijo Jeff la mini-jane solo asintio,y asi fueron a la siguiente aldea y estavez fue turno de el estudiante de Slenderman,quien ocasino una de las peores masacres de la historia ya que mato a cada uno de los habitantes tan sadicamente que haria parecer a Anko una tierna bebe,se oian los gritos de agonia y auxilio de las personas pero despues cesaron y aparecio el alumno de Slendy-Bien,eso seria traumante para cualquier persona que no fuera uno de nosotros,bien pequeño slendy tu calificacion es de 9.7-dijo el The killer mientras tanto el mencionado solo asintio,y fueron rumbo a otro pueblo-biem mi pequeño alumno has sentir orgulloso a tu maestro-dijo Jeff,mientras el rubio sacaba su daga favorita y desaparecia en un destello amarillo,dejando en shock a los alumnos por que reconocieron esa tanto en el pueblo,todos estaban dormidos y en la habitacion de una pareja aparace Naruto con su mascara y su Daga en mano listo para asesinarlos,primero asesino a la mujer encajandole la Daga en el corazon pqra una muerta rapida,en eso el esposo de la mujer despierta y ve al enmascarado sacando la daga del corazpn de su mujer,queria gritar pero el enmascarado lo tomo de la boca y susurro en su oido-Go to sleep-y le rebano el fue asesinando a cada una de las personas,lo primero que oian era una risa divertida,y lo ultimo era "Go To Sleep (Ve A Dormir)".El rubio regreso al lado de su sensei todos lo veian impresionados los asesino a todos sin que se dieran cuenta,siendo incapases de gritar o pedir ayuda,todas las victimas parecian dormidas y los asesinaba de un movimiento de su daga.-me haces sentir orgulloso al utilizar mi frase al asesinar-decia Jeff-Bien para que sea justo me toca a mi califucarte,yo te pongo un 10,felicidades es la calificacion mas alta y tu seras el lider de esta generacion de guerreros creepypasta-dijo eyeless Jack-Bien, regresemos-dijo Jane,y fueron rumbo a la base una vez ahi todos se sentaron con sus alumnos al lado-Bien,como ya saben todos pasaron y su lider sera mi sucesor.-empezo a hablar Jeff-y creo que es hora de que se quiten la mascara y se presenten-termino de decir Jeff y todos asintieron y el primero en quitarse la mascara fue...-Mi nombre es Kabuto (no se su apellido) soy el sucesor de Homicidal Liu-dijo un peliplata con anteojos(todos seran personas conocidas no Oc y todos tienen la misma edad que Naruto)-mi nombre es Inuzuka Kiba soy sucesor de "The rake"-dijo otro quitandose la mascara-mi nombre Hyuuga Neji soy sucesor de Herobrine-(lo eleji a el porque Herobrine tiene ojos blancos)-mi nombre es Sabaku ni Gaara soy sucesor de Ticci toby-fue turno del hijo menor del Kazekage-mi nombre es Yugito nii soy sucesora de Sally-dijo una rubia-mi nombre es Yagura soy sucesor de "Ben Drowned" (Yagura nunca fue Mizukage)-dijo un niño bastante serio-mi nombre es Fü soy sucesora de Eyeless Jack-dijo una peliverde al momento de quitarse la mascara-Mi nombre es Sabaku no Temari soy sucesora de Jane The Killer-dijo una rubia sorprendiendo a Gaara que no esperaba encontrarse a su hermana ahi-mi nombre es... Namikaze Menma (Tan tan tan!) y soy sucesor de Slenderman-ahora todos estaban sorprendidos pero no lo demostraron-ahora si veamos quien es nuestro Jefe-dijo el Inuzuka con una sonrisa-por que siento que aqui habra pelea-decia Temari-concuerdo contigo Hermana-la apoyo Gaara y asi el Alumno de Jeff se quito la mascara-Mi nombre es... Uzumaki Naruto soy sucesor De Jeff The Killer y sere su Jefe-dijo el rubio quitandose la mascara-Tu!-grito Menma-Tu! Maldito Kyubi! mataste a mi Hermano y ahora lo vengare-grito molesto Menma señalando al rubio-yo no soy Kyubi-dijo el rubio seriamente-Mientes! Tu y yo,afuera ahora!-dijo Menma saliendo por la puerta-creo que tenia razon Temari-san-dijo Kabuto a la rubia,y asi todos salieron al patio para presenciar la batalla entre los rubios y una vez afuera Naruto y Menma se colocaron en posiciones de combate,Naruto el estilo de los fenix y Menma el de los sapos-Vengare a mi hermano-dijo un poco mas calmado Menma-yo no soy kyubi,y si lo fuera ya hubiera liberado el sello-dijo todo quedo en absoluto silencio,hasta que se oyo el ruido de una rama quebrarse dando inicio a la corrio directo al rubio quien lo esperaba sin moverse,Menma empezo a atacar a Naruto quien se sorprendio ya que pensaba que Menma seria un debil arrogante que no conoze el trabajo duro pero le demostro todo lo contrario,la batalla en Taijutsu estaba muy pareja ambos o Bloqueaban sus golpes o los esquivaban un combate epico sin duda,Menma dio un salto hacia atras alejandose de Naruto,se puso en posicion de loto para despues entrar en modo sennin,Naruto se sorprendio al ver a Menma en modo sennin,Menma creo dos clones que se dirigieron hacia Naruto atacandolo con puños y patadas mientras el Menma original trazaba sellos-Futton:Bala de aire-exclamo Menma lanzando varias balas de aire que le dieron al rubio mandandolo al suelo,los clones de Menma tomaron a Naruto mientras Menma creaba un Rasengan en la mano que impacto en el pecho del pensaron que Naruto habia perdido preo de pronto todo se volvio mas frio y entre los escombros aparecio Naruto,pero ya no tenia su cabello rubio,sino blanco con puntas celestes y sus ojos se volvieron un azul celeste con pupila Rasgada-qu que es eso?-pregunto un Menma con frio-mi Modo sabio del dios fenix del Hielo-dijo el peliblanco-veo que eres fuerte,pero yo soy mucho mejor-dijo el peliblanco corriendo hacia Menma cuando estuvo frente a el le dio varios puñetazos en en el estomago levantandolo del suelo,luego giro sobre si mismo dandole una patada que mando a volar a peliblanco volvio a correr hacia el rubio una vez que se levanto,dandole una patada en el pecho y otra en la cabeza usandola como punto de apoyo para saltar hacia atras y lanzar un Kunai especial que cuando estuvo suficientemente cercas de Menma,Naruto desaparecio y Reaparecio tomando el Kunai antes de que impacta en la cabeza del rubio,y dandole con un Rasengan en la espalda dejando al rubio inconciente y tirado en el suelo-siente orgulloso eres el segundo oponente que ah visto mi modo dios del fenix del Hielo-dijo Naruto mientras sus ojos y cabello volvian a la normalidad-Bueno por lo menos sabemos que nuestro capitan es fuerte-dijoYagura mientras todos asentian-ese ultimo combo de Naruto-san,me parecio increible-dijo Kabuto mientras todos entreban a la guarida hablando sobre la reciente pelea... 


	13. Chapter 13

Todos se encontraban reunidos de nuevo en la base-Bien con un Menma ya despierto es momento de despedirnos-dijo Herobrine-si creo que no los extrañare-dijo sally-Buenos vamos-dijo Jeff en eso todos se despidieron y asi los maestros se retiraron dejando a los nuevos integrantes de la liga creepypasta solos-y bien jefe que haremos primero?-pregunto Gaara-creo que asesinaremos criminales con los que podamos,iremos en parejas y denme sus mascaras-dijo Naruto,mientras recibia las mascaras de sus compañeros y les dibuja unos sellos-bien les puso un sello para comunicarnos cuando usemos estas mascaras-dijo Naruto devolviendo las mascaras a sus dueños-y quienes seran las parejas?-pregunto Fü-seran,Neji y y y Fü.Yagura y y Kiba. Estan de acuerdo?-dijo Naruto recibiendo un "Hai" de parte de todos-bien,ahora que lo pienso,si tienen una mision localizar a cada uno de ls jinchurikis-dijo Naruto-con Que fin?-pregunto Fü un poco nerviosa al ser Jinchuriki del Nanabi(Menma solo tiene la mitad del poder del Kyubi, y Naruto tiene el alma,lo siento por no decirlo antes o equivocarme en capitulos anteriores)-extraeremos la alma y 20% del poder del Bijuu y los liberare en mi dimencion personal,Tambien para protegerlos de Akatsuki-dijo el ojiazul-y por que el 20% y no todo el poder?-pregunto Kabuto-por que si quitaramos mas poder el Jinchuriki moriria-dijo en tono serio el rubio-y que pasara con el 80% de chakra restante del Bijuu-fue turno de Yugito de preguntar-se regenerara como si el Bijuu siguiera ahi-contesto el rubio de nuevo-y el Bijuu quedara debil?-pregunto Kiba en un extraño tono serio para el-No,el bijuu tambien podra regenerar completamente su poder con el tiempo-seguia el rubio con la entrevista-"Quieres ir con el Nanabi?"-pregunto mentalmente Fü-"si,no veo ninguna mala intencion en su mirada,y ademas me recuerda a el..."-dijo Nanabi en la cabeza de la peliverde,mientras los otros 3 jinchurikis tenian conversaciones iguales con sus Bijuus-Naruto-sama,mi Bijuu confia y quiere ir con usted-dijo Fü mientras el rubio asentia,ya el sabia que habia 4 jinchurikis con el todo gracias a Kyu-chan-igual el mio-dijieron al unisono Yagura,Yugito y Gaara-bien los extraere de inmediato y gracias por su cooperacion-agradecio el rubio-vayamos a mi dimencion y ahi comenzaremos-dijo Naruto absorbiendo a Fü,Yagura,Yugito y su suerte nadie noto su Sharingan *Dimencion Kamui de Naruto* Era una gran pradera con un lago grande y una cascada a lo lejos,habia una puesta de sol hermosa a la vista y en una pequeña colina se encontraba una cabaña que aparentaba ser chica por fuera pero por dentro era enorme-recuestense y relajense-dijo el rubio a sus cuatro invitados,los cuales solo hicieron lo que el rubio les pidio,entonces Naruto comenzo a trazar una larga y compleja secuencia de sellos-Arte de sellado Uzumaki: Alteracion de sello-exclamo Naruto al momento que los 5 Jinchurikis sentian un gran dolor proveniente de sus sellos (Tambien Naruto) luego que cesara el dolor el rubio volvio a trazar sellos-Arte de sellado Uzumaki: liberacion de ecencia demoniaca-dijo Naruto y todos sintieron esta vez como una parte de ellos se desprendia de su ser mientras cinco gigantescas figuras se formaban alrededor del lago (Shukaku,Matatabi,Isobu,Choumei y Kurama)-porfin libre!-dijieton los Bijuus al unisono-oye Naruto,si estaremos aqui no podre comunicarme contigo?-pregunto Kyubi ya que queria estar al tanto si llegaba su Itachi-kun-si,de hecho todos pueden,tambien pueden ver lo que yo veo en aquella cascada,ahora si me disculpan me desmayare-dijo Naruto para despues caer desmayado por el uso exesivo de Chakra ya que sacar a Bestias con un gran poder no es tan sencillo que digamos,*1 hora 45 minutos 36 segundos despues en la dimencion Kamui*-Naruto-sama...Naruto-sama despierte-decia Yugito moviendo a Naruto-um?... No kaa-san no quiero ir a la academia-dijo Naruto entre sueños sacandole una gota estilo anime a todos los presentes-yo me encargo-dijo Yagura mientras trazaba sellos de mano-Suiton: bala de agua-exclamo Yagura lanzandole un chorro de agua al instante el rubio desperto-¿como? ¿cuando? ¿que?-dijo el ojiazul poniendose en una extraña forma de pelear sacandole otra gota estilo anime mas grande a todos-ya nos podemos ir?-pregunto Gaara-oh, si vamonos,adios Bijuus-se despidio Naruto desapareciendo en un vortice junto a los ex-jinchurikis y reapareciendo arriba de la mesa frente a sus otros compañeros-lo sentimos tardar tanto-dijo Yagura-que dices si tardaron un minuto-contesto Menma sorprendiendo a los ex jinchurikis menos a Naruto-ah,si cuanto estabamos en mi dimencion el hice que el tiempo pasara mas rapido para que fueran minutos aqui,por ahora en dimencion el tiempo transcurre igual que aqui-explico el rubio-una ultimo cosa antes de retirarnos,nuestra organizacion se llamara "Yami"-dijo Naruto a lo que todos asintieron-Bien,pueden retirarse-al instante todos se levantaron saliendo de la base,y Naruto se le acerco a Kiba-nunca pense verte aqui cara de perro-dijo Naruto sonriendo-ni yo a ti zorro-contesto Kiba y asi ambos se retiraron a sus Hogares *A la mañana del dia siguiente en la torre Hokage*-parece que llego temprano Kakashi-sensei-dijo Naruto llegando junto a Ino y Sasuke-quien es ella sensei?-pregunto Ino señalando una mujer dettas de Kakashi-oh ella es mi novia Anko-chan-dijo Kakashi-un gusto Gakis-dijo Anko-un gusto-dijieron los tres Gennins al unisono-ella me ayudara a evaluarlos para ver si merecen ser Gennins asi que siganme-dijo Kakashi empezando a caminar siendo seguido por su novia y estudiantes-Rumbo al bosque de la muerte!-grito Anko, dejando a lo Gennins como estatuas ya que segun los rumores ahi habian animales que te podrian comer de un bocado... 


	14. Chapter 14

En el Bosque de la muerte se puede observar a tres Gennins corriendo por su vida,atras de ellos se veian cientos de serpientes que los venian persiguiendo hace mas de una hora-que clase de pruba Gennin es esta?!-grito Ino esquivando una serpiente que salto directo a su brazo-oh! Y se pone mejor Gakis!-se ollo la voz de anko y al instante una lluvia de Kunais y Shurikens salieron disparadas hacia los pobres Gennins-Amor,no cres que esto es demasiado-pregunto Kakashi a su Novia-me estas diciendo exagerada?-le pregunto Anko con una aura maligna rodenadola-yo..yo yo no dije eso mi amor-dijo Kakashi tratando de defenderse-oh,ahora me dices mentirosa-dijo Anko acercandose a Kakashi la siguiente hora se oyeron los gritos de dolor de Kakashi por toda Konoha.20 minutos despues vemos a Kakashi,Anko,Ino,Sasuke y Naruto reunidos en la entrada al bosque de la muerte.-Bien,han pasado la prueba-dijo un Kakashi todo golpeado-que le paso sensei?-pregunto Ino-oh,es que cuando estaban haciendo su prueba aparecieron 30 ninjas de Iwa y los venci a todos mientras lei mi libro-dijo Kakashi poniendose en pose heroica-sii claro-dijieron los Gennins rodando los ojos-Desde mañana empezaremos hacer misiones asi que nos vemos mañana en la torre hokage a la misma hora-semanas pasaron mientras el equipo 7 hacia misiones Rango una hermosa mañana en Konoha y el equipo 7 se dirigia a pedir una nueva mision una vez entraron a la oficina del Hokage Kakashi hablo-Sensei,nos podrias dar una nueva mision?-pregunto el peliplata-claro Kakashi,veamos... Su mision es atrapar al gato tora-decia el rubio pero antes de que Kakashi aceptara Naruto hablo-disculpe Yondaime-sama pero nos podria dar una mision de un rango mas alto?-pregunto Naruto-si ya estamos cansados de hacer tareas domesticas-apoyo Ino-ademas la mision de atrapar a ese demonio con pelo (Tora) deberia ser clasificada Rango SS-dijo el EMOtivo Sasuke-bien,les dare una mision Rango A-esto sorprendio a Kakashi y a sud Gennins-su mision es servir de apoyo al equipo de Yugao,en Nami no kuni-(no recuerdo el nombre y soy muy flojo para investigar,asi si esta mal perdonen mi Flojeritis extremitis la cual no tiene cura)-dijo el Yondaime-se puede saber por que es rango A?-pregunto Naruto-la mision era escoltar al constructor de puentes Tazuna todo estaba bien hasta que aparecieron los hermanos demonio,ahi la mision se volvio Rango B,luego de derrotar a los hermanos demonio aparecio Zabuza momochi ninja renegado de Kiri y uno de los 7 espadachines de la niebla ahi la mision se volvio Rango A,afortunadamente pudieron derrotarlo pero segun el informe el sigue vivo y aparecera mañana en el puente asi que tiene un dia para llegar retirense-dijo el Yondaime y asi los cuatro salieron de la torre y una vez afuera-nos vemos en 5 minutos en la entrada-dijo Kakashi desapareciendo en una nube de Humo. 5 minutos despues en la entrada vemos a los 4 preparados para partir a su viaje fue tranquilo sin nada que destacar una vez llegaron,de noche,a la casa donde se encontraba el equipo 11 fueron recibidos e informados de todo lo que ah pasado,al parecer Zabuza venia con dos acompañantes de nombre Haku y era de mañana y nuestro amigo Rubio despertaba,despues de levantarse se dio una rapida ducha y bajo a desayunar,justo cuando estaba bajando se oyo un grito femenino en la sala de la casa,rapidamente el rubio bajo y lo que vio lo enfurecio dos hombres trataban de desnudar a la hija del constructor-vamos preciosa deja divertirnos un rato antes de llevarte con Gato-sama-decia uno de los hombres-si ya deja de poner resistencia o quieres que volvamos a golpear a tu hijo-dijo el otro hombre y justo antes de que hicieran otra cosa cayeron muertos al suelo-descide ya esta a salvo,donde estan los demas?-pregunto Naruto ayudando a parar a la mujer-fueron al puente-respondio esta-bien,si esta en problemas clave este Kunai en cualquier lado y yo vendre a salvarla-dijo Naruto dandole uno de sus Kunai de tres puntas y saliendo rumbo al puente donde se encontraban sus compañ vez llego ahi vio a Menma y Sasuke atrapados en un domo de cristal,mientras Yugao y Kakashi luchaban contra se encontrab luchando con otro ninja al que reconocio como Suigetsu y por ultimo Naruko (Hermana menor de Naruto y Menma,lo siento si no la mensione antes) e Ino protegian al constructor de rapidamente a ayudar a Sai- Sai descansa yo me encargare-dijo Naruto y el pelinegro solo asiente-o tu crees poder vencerme? Al futuro lider de los espadachines de la niebla-decia arrogante Suigetsu mientras s lanzaba directo al ataque,Naruto solo se movio a un lado haciendo que Suigetsu tropezara,el rubio solo se le acerco amenazante con un Kunai en mano-no, yo no puedo morir! Yo tengo que liderar a la nueva generacion de espadachines de la niebla! Por mi hermano!-gritaba desesperado pero antes de que el ojiazul pudiera decir algo se oyeron unos aplausos-vaya,vaya parece que el gran Zabuza solo es un hablador-decia un hombre de baja estatura -por eso los contrate a ellos cobran mas pero son mas efectivos-decia el chaparo mientras aparecian 5 figuras atras de el-Akatsuki...-susurro Naruto-Hidan,Kakuzu,Tobi,Itachi y Kisame,ninjas renegados rango S pertenecientes a la orgsnizacion encargada de capturar a los jinchurikis Akatsuki-dijo Yugao sorprendiendo a los gennins,menos a Naruto y Menma, al estar frente a oponentes tan poderosos-Menma! Codigo A!-grito Naruto confundiendo a todos menos a un desaparecido Menma,cuando todos voltearon a preguntarle a Naruto que pasaba pero este ya no estaba-Itachi!-se escucho el grito de Sasuke y al instante una bola de fuego ataco al Uchiha mayor que la esquivo sin ningun problema-necesitas mas que eso para derrotarme tonto hermano menor-dijo Itachi pero antes de que el Sasuke pudiera decir algo aparecieron 5 enmasacarados frente a Akatsuk-Naruto...-susurro Tobi al reconocer la mascara que le habia dado a su estudiante-quienes son ustedes?-pregunto Kisame-oh mire Killer-sama (Naruto) un pescado que habla-dijo una voz femenina que tenia una mascara blanca con patrones negros alredeor de los orificios para los ojos-tienes razon Jane-san (Temari) esto no se ve todo los dias,pero bien respecto a tu pregunta nosotros somos Yami... 


	15. Chapter 15

Nosotros somos Yami y este es su fin Akatsuki-dicho esto ambos bandos se lanzaron unos contra los otros otros iniciando una (que no narrare por que soy casi tan vago como Shikamaru-sensei) todos se encontraban bajos de chakra exepeto dos personas y estas eran Uchiha Itachi y Uzumaki Naruto, que seguian su eterno combate-eres bueno,como te llamas?-pregunto Itachi esquivando una patada que iba directo a su rostro-puedes llamarme Jeff The Killer-dijo Naruto dando un golpe en el estomago de Itachi que este desvio para dirigir una patada a las costillas de Naruto que por poco no la bloquea,pero la fuerza de la patada lo mando a volar. Pero cuando cayo al suelo desapareciocen una nube se humo-Kage bun..-pensaba Itachi antes de que oyera un susurro atras de el-Go to sleep- y cayo desmayado-hmp eso fue suerte-dijo Naruto rascandose detras de la mascara-por que dices que fue suerte?-le pregunto Kakashi-facil Kakashi-san, Itachi es de los 3 mas fuertes en Akatsuki y es capaz de hacerle frente a todos los de Yami juntos,pero ahora no se encuentra a su maximo potencial y por eso pude derrotarlo-dijo Naruto calmadamente.-Bien veo que vamos perdiendo-volvio a hablar Naruto despues de ver el estado de sus compañeros.-huyan yo los detendre!-grito Naruto, a sus compañeros que desaparecieron despues de que dijiera eso.-crees que podras detenernos a los 4-dijo arrogante Kakuzu-no creo,estoy seguro-dijo Naruto mientras sus ojos camibiaban al Mangekyo sharingan-sahringan!-fue el pensamiento de todos los presentes.y asi Naruto fue directo a combatir a los 4 Akatsukis.(no soy bueno en batallas uno vs muchos. Apenas y puedo con las 1 vs 1) atraveso a Hidan,Kakuzu y a Tobi con el Kamui. Fue directo a Kisame y empezaron una fiera lucha de Taijutsu donde Naruto estaba ganando. Naruto dirigio una patada al rostro de Kisame que fue bloqueada por la espada de este. Rapidamente se agacho para esquivar una patada que venia de Hidan que se habia unido a la Naruto saco 2 de sus Kunais de tres uno directo a Hidan que se le clavo en el hombro desaparecio y aparecio impactando un rasengan en el rostro de Hidan. volvio a desaparecer para esquivar una bola de fuego que iba directo a al lado del que habia lanzado la bola de sellos rapidamente y en su mano aparecio el chidori con el cual perforo el corazon de Kakuzu dejandolo tirado en el saco un pergamino y poniendo un poco de chakra aparecieron las Kibas las tomo y fue directo a Hidan que se defendio con su extraña Naruto estaba por decapitar a Hidan lo impacto un chorro de agua. Al levantarse vio que venia del hombre que anteriormente habia asesinado-como?-pregunto Naruto-oh,yo soy inmortal,para asesinarme tendras que matarme 4 veces mas,esta vez no te subestimare,preparate esta vez es enserio!-grito Kakuzu-con que 4 veces eh?-dijo Naruto y al instante levanto la mano y aparecio un rasengan que despues se volvio blanco y le salieron unas cuchillas-Futon: Rasenshuriken-dijo Naruto lanzando el poderoso Rasengan a su oponente una vez llego se expandio y despues se volvio un domo que al desaparecer dejo ver a un Kakuzu todo lastimado con varios cortes-cuantos?-pregunto Naruto a su oponente que seguia ahi tirado-2-respondio Kakuzu. A Naruto le empezo a sangrar el ojo. Y al instante el cuerpo de Kakuzu fue cubrido por las llamas Negras del amateratsu-Go To Sleep-susurro Naruto-bien, ¿quien sigue?-pregunto su sharingan se volvia al normal de 3 tomoes.-Akatsuki ratirada! Kisame toma a Itachi y vamonos-grito Hidan que en ese momento era el lider de la mision. Y asi Akatsuki se retiro del campo de batalla dejando solo a Gato-y bien tu turno-dijo Naruto señalando al empresario-no no. Vamos te pagare lo que quieras te puedo dar mujeres terrenos pero porfavor no me mates-decia nervioso Gato-Go To Sleep-susurro de nuevo Naruto y decapito a Gato con una de sus kibas-wow-fue lo unico que dijo Ino.-oye tu! Querias restaurar a los espadichenes de la niebla? Toma!-le dijo Naruto a suigetsu lanzandole las Kibas-Gra gracias-dijo Suigetsu saliendo del Shock-por nada,Zabuza-san creo que ya no tienen por que matar a Tazuna-san-dijo Naruto-tienes razon Suigetsu,Haku vamonos!-dijo Zabuza corriendo siendo seguido por Haku y Suigetsu.-bien, yo tambien me retiro,veo que su compañero llego-dijo Naruto desapareciendo en un destello blanco-a donde fuiste Menma?-le prengunto Yugao a su rubio alumno-me fue a ayudar por que atacaron a la hija de Tazuna-san -grito Naruto que venia atras de Menma-oh bueno si es eso esta bien-dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa de ojo-entonces solo debemos de cuidarle hasta que acabe el puente-dijo Yugao a Kakashi-asi que si quieren pueden irse-volvio a hablar Yugao-bien entonces nos retiramos. Sasuke! Ino! Naruto! Nos vamos!-grito Kakashi y al instante los mencionados aparecieron detras de el. Y asi tomaron rumbo a Konoha. Tardaron dos dias en regresar a Konoha y pasaron una semana entrenando y un dia Kakashi llego con tres grandes pergaminos.-Kakashi-sensei, para que son esos pergaminos?-pregunto Ino señalando los pergaminos que Kakashi traia-bueno Ino en estos pergaminos tengo metodos de entrenamiento para que tu, Sasuke y Naruto entrenen-dijo Kakashi despreocupadamente- y como que tecnicas hay ahi? -pregunto Sasuke -depende, tengo un pergamino especial para cada uno de ustedes. No revelare sus contenidos por que necesitan mantener sus tecnicas en secreto incluso a los de su propio equipo. Se preguntaran, porque? Simple, los examenes chunnin comienzan en 1 mes y en estos puede que se enfrenten entre ustedes asi que apartir de hoy, entrenaran cada uno por su cuenta-dijo Kakashi y despues se retiro del lugar. Cada uno de los tres gennins se fue a un lugar privado para entrenar. en el caso de Naruto este fue a su dimencion Kamui donde lo esperaba kyubi para decirle algo de suma importancia -" Naruto, hoy deberas de viajar a la primera dimension"- dijo Kyubi viendo a Naruto a los ojos -"bien,cuanto chakra ocupo?"- pregunto Naruto -"nada, utilizaras el mio por si en la otra dimension hay peligro, asi te podras defender"- dijo Kyubi -" bien empecemos"- hablo Naruto y al instante la mano de Kyubi se poso en su hombro (esta en su forma humana) y sintio como el chakra demoniaco fluia a sus ojos -Mangekyo Sharinga! KAMUI! -exclamo Naruto desapareciendo en un vortice mientras salia sangre de su ojo derecho... 


	16. Chapter 16

Tatsumi se encontraba caminando por las calles de la capital imperial, no tenia dinero para pagar ningun hotel ya que se lo habian robado todo. -"Maldita sea la hora en la que me deje engañar por ella"- se repitia cada 5 minutos el joven Tatsumi al recordar a la rubia con gran pechonalidad que le habia robado el dinero,se recosto en una banca -" creo que dormire hoy en la calle "- dijo Tatsumi y justo despues delante de el estaba apareciendo una persona dentro de un vortice. Al desaparecer el vortice un rubio cayo arrodillado sosteniendose el ojo derecho del cual salia sangre. Este sujeto era nada mas y nada menos que Uzumaki Naruto. -" Kyu-chan como estas de chakra? "- pregunto Naruto en voz alta sin saber que alguien lo escuchaba -"muy mal, viajar entre dimenciones gasta demasiado chakra, si lo hubieras hecho tu solo hubieras muerto, creo que para que recupere el chakra que perdi al volver hace falta 1 mes de descanso, asi que sin tu permiso voy a dormir"- dijo la Kitsune para despues ponerse a dormir. Naruto solo suspiro y se puso a observar su alrededor y al instante observo a un joven con talvez 17 años, pelo castaño, ojos color marrón y un poco mas grande que Naruto. -" qui- quien eres tu? -" pregunto Tatsumi -" Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto. Y tu? "- dijo amablemente Naruto -" mi nombre es Tatsumi"- respondio -" oye podria dormir en tu casa? Es que soy nuevo aqui "- pregunto Naruto -" etto.. Yo tambien acabo de llegar hoy asi que no tengo donde dormir. Que te parece si buscamos un lugar juntos? "-respondio Tatsumi. Y antes de que Naruto pudiera contestar otra persona hablo -" pueden ir a mi casa si gustan "- se escucho una voz femenina que provenia de una joven en una carreta -" eh disculpa tu quien eres? "- pregunto Naruto -" mi nombre es...( no recuerdo el nombre asi que)... Pero pueden decirme Hime "- dijo la '''amable''' señorita -"tu que dices Naruto"- pregunto Tatsumi -"esta bien, vamos con usted Hime-san "-dijo Naruto. Y asi ambos jovenes subieron a la carreta. -"" esta dimension es muy extraña ""- fueron los pensamientos de Naruto. Llegaron a la casa de la joven, todo fue normal tuvieron una agradable cena con comida desconocida para Naruto. Les dieron una habitacion a cada uno y asi ambos se fueron a dormir... Naruto desperto de repente cuando sintio a varias personas morir (tambien es sensor). Rapidamente se levanto, vistio y con un Kunai en mano salio a ver que pasaba. (Naruto ya solo usa lo kunais de 3 puntas). Al salir, observo por la ventana y logro ver a 6 personas arriba de una especie de telaraña. Bajo rapidamente y en el camino se encontro con Tatsumi que se habia despertado por el ruido. Al sallir Naruto noto que una de las 6 personas que habia visto antes, estaba atacando a la joven que les dio alojo. -" alejense de ella! "- grito Tatsumi. La persona, que era una bella joven de cabello negro y ojos color rojo,solamente susurro -"Elimimar"- y se lanzo contra Tatsumi con espada en mano,pero antes de que pudiera hacerle algo, aparecio Naruto deteniendo el avanze de la espada para sorpresa de todos los presentes. La joven salio de su asombro, y ataco a Naruto pero este se defendia agilmente con su Kunai. La lucha de Kunai contra espada duro unos minutos antes de que la joven ojirroja saltara hacia atras, Naruto estaba practicamente sin ningun rasguño y no se le notaba cansancio. En cambio la joven pelinegra tenia varios rasguños. (por si algunos no ven este anime llamado Akame Ga Kill, quiero decir que la espada de la ojiroja mata con el mas minimo rasguño que te des con su filo). Al notar la desventaja de su compañera, el resto de los que estaban en la ""Telaraña"" bajaron para ayudar a su compañera. Y asi la lucha se volvio una lucha de 6 contra 1. -"Preparate para enfrentarte a la furia de Night Raid"- dijo un joven de cabello verde -"Night Raid? Hmph entonces ustedes preparense para enfrentar al lider de Yami"- contesto Naruto y asi fue en contra de los Night Raid. Esquivaba cada ataque que le dirigian el estaba literalmente jugando con ellos, cuando una chica que se habia alejado empezo a disparale a Naruto este se vio obligado a usar el "Jutsu del Dios trueno volador" (no se como se escribe) asi que lanzo un Kunai directo a la chica que le habia disparado. El Kunai se clavo justo detras de la chica y sin que nadie supiera como, Naruto se teleteansporto atras de ella y la tomo como prisionera. -"Ahora que tengo atrapada a su compañera, me podrian decir por que intentan matar a la señorita de alla"- dijo Naruto señalando a "Hime". Pero antes de que alguien le contestara la chica que tenia como prisionera le dio un potente disparo a Naruto que lo atraveso como si nada, gracias a que uso el Kamui -"co-co- como?"- fue el pensamiento de todos -"me pueden contestar lo que pregunte?"- volvio a hablar Naruto-" es mejor que lo veas tu mismo"- dijo una rubia con rasgos felinos. Se acerco a un almacen y lo abrio revelando que dentro habia cientos de cuerpos sin vida, en los cuales se notaba que habian sido torturados antes de morir. Tatsumi que habia permanecido todo este tiempo callado empezo a llorar al reconocer que 2 de los cuerpos eran sus amigos que habian venido con el al imperio. Naruto al ver esto dejo de lado toda su cordura y por primera vez revelo el regalo que su Sensei le dio y su pelo cambio a color blanco sin puntas celeste demostrando que no era el modo sabio del fenix del hielo. Se teletranporto justo detras de la responsable de tantas muertes, Hime... 


	17. Chapter 17

-(Aviso)-  
>eh borrado una parte de este capitulo ya que la escribi tan sangrientamente,que no me gusta,nose que me paso por la cabeza pero odie esas parte asi que la afectara en nada a la historia.<br>-(Fin Del Aviso)-

-"Go To Sleep"- cuando Naruto termino la frase en sus ojos ya estaba el Mangekyo Sharingan, y su ojo derecho volvio a sangrar -"Amateratsu"- y al instante las llamas negras ya estaban quemando a Hime.

El primero en salir de su asombro fue tatsumi que la primera pregunta que hiso fue -" Naruto por que tu cabello ahora es blanco"- pregunto Tatsumi -"es por que me eh vuelto oficialmente el nuevo Jeff The Killer"- dijo Naruto como si nada -"tengo suerte que solo me cambiara el color de cabello, y no todo el rostro como a el"- volvio a hablar Naruto recordando la horrible cara de su sensei.  
>-"quien es ese tal Jeff? "- pregunto Tatsumi -"o? Mi antiguo sensei, oye y ahora donde dormiremos Tatsumi?"- contesto Naruto desactivando su Mangekyo Sharingan y cambiando el tema, -"pueden venir con nosotros si gustan, dijo la chica con aspecto felino. -"me parece buena idea, ten, cuando llegues alla clava esto en el piso. El que no quiera caminar puede quedarse aqui y esperar. Y por cierto mi nombre es Naruto"- dijo Naruto entregandole un Kunai a la chica rubia -"el mio es Leone"- dijo la rubia con aspecto felino -"el mio es Akame"- dijo ahora la pelinegra de ojos rojos -"Yo soy Bulat"- contesto el hombre con armadura -"Mi nombre es Mein"- dijo una chica de cabello rosa largo amarrado en dos colas, y un poco plana -"Yo soy Sheele"- hablo una pelimorada con lentes -" y yo soy lubba"- fue el turno de un chico con el cabello verde (no soy bueno para describir asi que conformense :p ) -"yo soy Tatsumi,un gusto"- dijo el castaño. -" bien entonces como decia clavan esto en el suleo cuando llegues, y el que no quiera caminar se puede quedar aqui"- dijo Naruto, y Leone (La rubia) solo asintio y se fue directo a su base siendo seguida por todos exepto Naruto que estaba sentado en una roca.<br>Despues de que Naruto sintio a todos a mas de 1 km de distancia activo su Mangekyo Sharingan y con el Kamui se transporto a su dimencion de bolsillo donde se encontraban los bijuus -"Naruto-kun"- Hablo Nibi en su forma humana, Tenia el pelo azul al igual que sus ojos y unas orejas de gato salian de su cabeza, vestia un Kimono de batalla negro con estampados de llamas azules. -"Hola Neko-chan"- dijo Naruto -"veo que te acordaste que hoy te tenia listo tu regalo"-dijo Nibi -"regalo? No me acordaba jejeje, solo venia porque casi pierdo totalmente la vision en mi ojo derecho y puede que pierda todo tipo de contacto con ustedes, lo que significa que muy pronto los liberare"- dijo Naruto con su mano en su ojo derecho el cual ya estaba perdiendo su luz por el uso constante del Mangekyo Sharingan -"oh es una lastima. Pero yo te animare con esto"- dijo Nibi entregandole una bolsa a Naruto. Naruto saco lo que estaba en la bolsa y se sorprendio a ver una capa igual al Yondaime Hokage, pero en vez de Blanco, Negro y en vez de llamas Rojas, fueron llamas Azules que se veian mejor. Y tenia el Kanji 'Asesino' en la espalda -"esta es especial Naruto-kun, tiene sellos de almecenamiento en las mangas que contienen tus Kunais, tambien tiene sellos que la hacen inmune al fuego y lo mejor de todo, esta hecha por mi"- dijo la orgullosa bijuu -"Gracias Neko-chan me encanta, bueno ya clavaron el Kunai que les di,me voy adios Neko-chan y muchas gracias "- se despidio Naruto saliendo de su dimencion con su capa puesta (sigo sin recordar el nombre... Era gabardina acaso?) una vez llego a la dimencion real desaparecio en un destello Blanco. Mientras en base de Night Raid.

Todos los presentes se encontraban viendo el Kunai que les habia dado aquel chico de pelo blanco (Naruto) cuando derrepente en un destello blanco aparece Naruro. -"que fue eso?"- pregunto Main sorprendida -"ese, mi querida tabla, es mi secreto"-contesto Naruto haciendo enojar a Main la cual queria responderle pero una chica de cabello gris y un parche en el ojo se le adelanto -"quien eres tu?"- pregunto la joven peligris -"Kakashi version femenina!"- penso Naruto viendo a la chica peligris -" eres una pervertida e irresponsable? "- pregunto Naruto temiendo que existiera un ''Kakashi'' en esa dimencion.

Pero lo que causo fue que la mujer se enojara y con su brazo metalico que tenia, saliera su puño volando directo al rostro del peliblanco. Pero para sorpresa de la ciclope,este lo atraveso. -"Rayos, debo dejar de depender de mi ojo "- dijo Naruto tomandose el ojo derecho del cual salia sangre. -"Tengo que volver urgentemente a Konoha, Necesito el Mangekyo Sharingan de Shisui-san, pero ocupo el chakra de Kyu-chan"-penso Naruto para si mismo -"descuida Naruto-kun esta vez no gastaras tanto chakra, ya has vinculado esta dimension con la tuya lo que hace mucho mas facil tu regreso. De hecho puedes regresar con el Jutsu del dios trueno volador"- hablo Nibi en su mente -"Entonces me llevare a Akame conmigo"- penso Naruto -"Porque la llevas contigo"-pregunto Nibi en la mente del peliblanco -"La entrenare en las artes Shinobi"-penso Naruto para despues hablar -"Akame, te gustaria venir conmigo a mi pais"-ofrecio Naruto a Akame (pelinegra)  
>-"yo? Por que?"- pregunto la pelinegra sin entender porque queria que se fuera con el -"Para entrenarte y te vuelvas mas fuerte.. "-dijo Naruto -"no lo se"-contesto la ojiroja -" oh vamos! Se cocinar muy bien."- dijo Naruto, y como por arte de magia la pelinegra estaba sentada en los hombros de Naruto -"que esperas vamonos"- dijo la pelinegra -"esta bien, volveremos pronto"- dijo Naruto antes de desaparecer en un destello blanco.<br>En el valle del fin, especificamente en la estatua de Hashirama. Aparecio en un destello blanco, Naruto. -"Bien, Naruto has tardado en volver y al parecer trajiste a una amiguita. Disfrutare matandolos a los dos"- se oyo una voz que provenia de la otra estatua. Cuando Naruto volteo a ver el lugar de donde provenia la voz solo fruncio el seño al ver de quien se trataba, nada mas y nada menos que -"Uchiha Madara"- susurro Naruto... 


	18. Chapter 18

-"Uchiha Madara"-susurro Naruto -"Neko-chan, mandare a Akame para alla porfavor cuidala"- penso Naruto y volteo a ver a Akame -"Akame-chan,descuida te pondre en un sitio seguro"- dijo Naruto mientras absorvia a Akame con su Kamui -"puedes ver lo que yo veo y escuchar lo que yo escucho"- penso Naruto y justo despues oyo un "Hai" de parte de Akame. -"bien Madara estoy listo para nuestra batalla"- dijo Naruto con su Mangekyo sharingan activado y un Kunai en mano -"me alegra oirte decir eso Naruto"- respondio Madara con su Gunbai (creo que asi se llamaba el arma de madara) y su Mangekyo sharingan eterno activado. Y asi Naruto se lanzo en contra de Madara dandole una poderosa patada directa a las costillas al Uchiha que salio volando pero pronto se recupero y fue en contra de Naruto dandole varios golpes en el estomago y en el rostro. Cuando madara estaba apunto de mandar a volar al Peliblanco este desaparecio y reaparecio justo detras de el con un rasengan en mano. El rasengan impacto de lleno al Uchiha que solo dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atras para luego sonreir macabramente y trazar sellos a una velocidad increible -" Katon: bombas de dragon"- dijo el Uchiha lanzando varias cabezas de dragon de fuego. Que el peliblanco a duras penas podia esquivar. Lo que Naruto no se esperaba era que un dragon de tierra saliera del piso dandole de lleno -"como? Un clon?!"- penso el rubio viendo al clon que se encontraba abajo de el. El peliblanco desaparecio de la vista de Madara que estaba quemando todo a su paso con bolas de fuego. Minetras tanto Naruto en una cueva hablaba con el Nibi -"Neko-chan despierta a Kyu-chan, cuentale lo que pasa y dile que ocupo la energia de hielo pronto"-dijo Naruto al notar que madara ya lo habia encontrado -"Mierda! Lo tendre que usar"- dijo Naruto y al instante una aura blanca lo comezo a rodear tomando la forma de un esqueleto. -"Susanoo"- susurro Madara mientras veia como le aparecian espada y escudo al Susanoo (dejo que lo imaginen como quieran) Naruto empezo a atacar con su espada a Madara que esquivaba los cortes. Le era un poco dificil pero no imposible. Despues de unos minutos Naruto desactivo el Susanoo al ver que no daba resultados y para evitar el gasto innecesario de chakra que ya le quedaba poco. Afortunadamente noto que a su cabello le salian puntas celestes lo que significaba que Kyu-chan ya habia despertado. -"gracias"- susurro y de nueva cuenta se lanzo contra madara. A madara se le estaba dificultando esquivar al Peliblanco en especial por las estacas de hielo que salian de vez en cuando del suelo. -"Kyu-chan ahora fuego"- penso Naruto y de pronto su cabello cambio de color balnco a uno rojo como la sangre y con puntas amarillo -"Modo sabio del dios fenix del fuego activado"- dijo Kyubi en la mente del ahora pelirrojo -"Gracias Kyu-chan"- dijo el pelirrojo. Madara se sorprendio un poco al ver el aumento de chakra de Naruto, asi que para terminar con esto rapido activo el legendario Rinnegan. Madar empezo a lanzar cientos de Jutsus Katon que Naruto devolvia con mas fuerza ya que al entrar al modo sabio dep dios fenix del fuego le daba un control total sobre este. Ni con todo ese poder,Naruto no era capaz de ganarle a Madara. Practicamente le estaba dando la paliza de su vida, asi que sin oportunidades de ganar Naruto decidio huir a su dimencion de bolsillo -"veo que te has rendido Naruto"- dijo Madara viendo a Naruto desaparecer en un vortice. /(Dimencion De Naruto)\, Nibi y Akame veian con preocupacion a Naruto,al cual le habia regresado a ser blanco el cabello. -"Que le pasa a Naruto"- pregunto con voz preocupada Akame -"si muere entonces no podre probar su comidad"- penso Akame para si misma -"Descuida solo se le agoto el Chakra"- Contesto Nibi -"Chakra?"- pregunto confusa la ojirroja -"luego te explico, ahora solo dejemos descansar a Naruto-kun "- despues de arias horas de explicarle a Akame que era el chakra parecia que alfin habia entendido. Ah! Y tambien Naruto ya estaba despertando... -"eh? Que paso? Y madara? "- preguntaba el recien despertado Naruto -"descuida ya se fue, devualta a la dimencion en donde esta buscando los otros bijuus, pero ahora tienes que pensar en que vas hacer con tus ojos- Respondio Nibi, -"cierto"- dijo Naruto poniendose en una pose pensativa, por otro lado Akame ya tenia ganas de probar la comidad del peliblanco, asi que se fue acercando poco a poco a Naruto que seguia en su pose pensativa sin notar lo que sucedia a su alrededor. Una vez Akame estuvo lo bastante cerca de Naruto le susurro a Naruto al oido -"que hay de comer?"- pregunto Akame en un susurro al oido de Naruto, y el peliblanco se dio la vuelta por instinto y en ese intante cometio el mas hermoso error de su vida. Naruto y Akame se besaron, accidentalmente, pero se besaron. El beso duro unos segundos antes de que separaran ambos con un sonrojo -"mi primer beso... Y fue hermoso "-dijo Naruo en un susurro que fue escuchado por Akame que se sonrojo mas. -"Rayos! Ya sueno como quinceañera"- penso Naruto para si mismo.

/( 1 dia antes del examen chunin)\

Naruto se encontraba en un campo de entrenamiento, tenia a Akame enfrente de el, ella estaba sentada mientras el le enseñaba los sellos para hacer un jutsu Futon, Akame habia resultado ser Afin a 3 elementos, Katon,Futon y Raiton. Eso la iba a ayudar mucho en especial el Raiton que podia usar como armadura, igual a la del Raikage. Aunque lo que mas le sorprendia a Naruto era que Akame aprendia todo muy rapido, tan rapido que ya le quedaban pocos jutsus a Naruto para enseñarle. -"bien Akame es todo por hoy, vamos a casa"- dijo Naruto ayudando a Akame a pararse, y asi ambos se fueron a la casa de Naruto que compartia con Akame ya que ella no tenia trabajo y porque le agradaba la presencia de la chica en su hogar. Al dia siguiente ambos se levantaron temprano, desayunaron y fueron a la academia una vez llegaron ahi, Naruto se encontro con Sasuke e Ino. -"quien es ella Naruto?"- pregunto Sasuke -"Mi compañera en los examenes chunnin"- dijo el peliblanco -"o esta bien yo pense... ¿¡QUE!?"- grito/pregunto Sasuke -"que voy hacer los examenes chunin con ella, le pedi a Hokage-sama que si ella podia entrar a los examenes chunin, me respondio que si, solo que yo hiciera equipo con ella y me hiciera responsable de ella"- dijo Naruto -"y nosotros?"- pregunto Ino -"me dijo que si pasabamos la segunda fase del examen en equipos de 2 nos iva a acender a chunin sin necesidad de hacer la tercera fase. Pero descuiden nos podemos seguir ayudando"- respondio el peliblanco -"bien, y ahora ¿¡PORQUE RAYOS TU PELO ES BLANCO?! "- volvio a gritar Sasuke -"No lo se"- mintio Naruto -"bien... Entonces entramos"- sugirio Sasuke recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de parte de los otros. Una vez entraron pudieron detectar un Genjutus que confundia a todos para que entraran al salon equivocado. Despues de entrar al salon correcto, aparecieron los demas equipos de su generacion. -"Naruto?"- oyo una voz a su espalda, y cuando volteo pudo ver a su "Hermano" Menma y a su "Hermana" Naruko -" que quieres?"- pregunto en tono frio -"Tu cabello blanco significa que ya...?"- pregunto Menma a lo que Naruto solo afirma con la cabeza

Continuara... 


	19. Chapter 19

-Nota:

Juro que no hiba actualizar el fic pero hoy me puse a leer las reviews que me habian dejado y eso me animo a volver a escribir esta historia,intentare actualizar lo mas pronto que verdad MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ^_^ ENCERIO ME ANIMARON A ESCRIBIR.

lo siento por que sea corto el capitulo.

(Me saltare la primera fase del examen chunnin pasando directamente al bosque de la muerte,es que no me gusta escribir esa ,y como imaginaran Akame y Naruto si pasaron)

Naruto y Akame se encontraban saltando de arbol en arbol buscando a un equipo que trajera el pergamino contrario al suyo,pues si querian pasar debian encontrar el pergamino del cielo que es el que les faltaba mientras hiban buscando a Sasuke e Ino para poder ayudarlos con el pergamino que a ellos les Naruto tenia una seria conversacion con Matatabi,una platica tan importante que decidiria el destino del mundo.

-Por ultima vez Neko-chan,el Ramen es mejor que el pescado-decia Naruto al bijuu de dos colas.  
>-no Naruto-el pescado sabe mucho mejor que el Ramen-decia con seguridad Matatabi.<br>-Claro que no el Rame...-no pudo terminar su frase ya que fue interrumpido por Isobu.  
>-Pueden callarse ya!-grito molesto el bijuu.<br>-no hasta que admita que el Ramen/Pescado es mejor-dijieron al unisono Naruto y Matatabi.  
>-Porque no solo prepararse un Ramen de Pescado y listo-menciono el bijuu de tres colas haciendo que los ojos de Jinchuriki y Bijuu (Matatabi) se pusieran cono estrellas mientras babeaban.<p>

-Mientras tanto mundo real-

Akame veia extrañada al peliblanco que hiba saltando los arboles con una boba mirada mientras balbuceaba "Ramen... Mejor... Pescado... Ramen de Pescado!" eso ultumo gritando.  
>-Naruto despierta!-grito Akame golpeando la cabeza del ojiazul para que reaccionara cosa que al parecer funciono ya que cayo directo al suelo.<br>-que te pasa Akame-chan porque me golpeas?-pregunto Naruto levantandose del suelo.  
>-pues para que andas asustandome-dijo la pelinegra cruzando los brazos dando le espalda al peliblanco.<br>-asustandote?-pregunto confundido Naruto.  
>-si con esas caras que pones... sabes que olvidalo creo que senti el chakra de tus amigos por alla y escapan de alguien muy poderoso asi que debemos darnos prisa -dijo le pelinegra permaneciendo neutral ya que no conocia demasiado a los amigos del peliblanco.<br>-Que?! vamos rapido-dijo Naruto con clara preocupacion en su voz mientras saltaba donde sentia el chakra de sus amigos.

-Con Sasuke e Ino-

Sasuke corria a todo lo que sus piernas lo miedo,no tanto como cuando Itachi mato a todo el clan,pero tenia miedo de lo que ese Hombre quiesiera hacer con ellos algo le decia que era muy malo,les dijo que queria su cuerpo para tener el sharinga y que queria a Ino por poseer un poder escucho muy bien esa parte porque estaba planeando algo para escapar hasta que se le ocurrio algo,lanzo una bomba de una humo al suelo mientras creaba un clon que se fue en direccion contraria a la que el iria,viendo como el Shinobi desconocido mordia el ansuelo y corria tras el clon,tomo a Ino y corrio lo mas rapido que pudo minutos deslues volteo atras y vio que el una gran serpiente los venia corriendo hasta que tropezo y vio como la gran serpiente abria la boca para comerlos,cerro los ojos esperando su fin hasta que sintio un gran estruendo y el grito...  
>-Rasengan!-abrio sus ojos y vio a un peliblanco que no le costo decifrar que era Naruto el cual habia golpeado la cabeza de la gran serpiente que se fue encogiendo hasta tomar forma humana.<br>-Kukukuku oh Naruto-kun te has vuelto muy fuerte y tu chakra se siente tan puro-decia un hombre con piel palida,pelo largo y ojos amarillos como de serpiente.  
>-un gusto... Orochimaru-san-dijo Naruto en pose de pelea viendo,al ya identificado como Orochimaru,a los ojos.<p>

Mientras tanto en el interior de la cabeza del Shodaime Hokage vemos un gran charco de agua y un cubo de hielo con,al parecer,una persona dentro a la cual nose puede reconocer por la falta de iluminacion.

Pronto se acercara una gran Batalla... 


End file.
